Renacer de las Cenizas
by Ranmoon Boy
Summary: (NO ES UN AAMRN) Tras la aparición de Jack - entrenador Pokemon- en Johto, Misty acaba dejando a Ash por este, provocandole tal sufrimiento que le hace abandonar el viaje.Por favor,Leed y dejad Reviews. Cuantos más dejeis,antes está el siguiente Capitulo
1. Prologo

* RENACER DE LAS CENIZAS ===========================  
  
PROLOGO  
  
Ranmoon_Boy: eriba01@terra.es  
  
* Finales de 1988  
  
En estas fechas, Ash - a la edad de 12- tuvo que pasar por una experiencia verdaderamente desagradable. Misty, la chica a la que conocía desde que inició su viaje abandonó (al grupo y a Ash), tras enamorarse de otro entrenador, al final de la Liga Johto. Esto deprimió mucho a Ash y provocó que fuera "cayendo", TANTO MORALMENTE COMO A NIVEL DE ENTRENADOR POKEMON. Eso le hizo ir dejando de lado todo lo relacionado con los Pokemon, hasta el día en que el Team Rocket les atrapó a el y a Brock en la eterna trampa del agujero en el suelo, y esta vez iba a quitarle no solo a Pikachu, sino todos sus Pokemon A AMBOS. Afortunadamente, surgió alguién que les ayudó contra el Team Rocket en ese momento de apuro extremo: LISA (N. del A. [Nota del Autor] - Lisa es la entrenadora Pokemon que aparece en POKEMON 3 y con la cual Ash tiene un combate durante la presentación de la Pelicula), la cual demostró haber mejorado notablemente desde el ultimo encuentro que había tenido con Ash y compañía, ya que ella sola se bastó para derrotar al Team Rocket a pesar de que estos utilizaron todos sus Pokemon. Tras quedarse tranquilos, Lisa les ayudó a Ash y Brock a escapar del Agujero (ya que el Team Rocket había hecho la trampa de modo que si intentaban salir se caerían en otro más profundo, y eso fue lo que ocurrio) y charló un poco con ellos sobre lo ocurrido, dandose cuenta de que Ash no estaba de muy buen estado de animo. Brock, disimulando, se la llevó ligeramente aparte y le contó lo ocurrido (y aunque a alguno le cueste creerlo, el respeto que sentía por Lisa por haberle salvado hizo que contuviera sus habituales "ansias" de lanzarse sobre las chicas).Lisa, después de escuchar la historia de Brock, se dio cuenta de que Ash lo debía estar pasando realmente mal, confirmando lo que había notado antes. Así, acabo quedandose con ellos, colaborando con Brock en la tarea de animar a Ash (habia asegurado a Brock que no le molestaba nada y que, al contrario, estaba encantada de hacerlo - aunque había costado convencerle- ,pero la verdad es que si bien lo hacía era tanto por como se sentía Ash como por los recuerdos que le venían de ella misma, ya que hace tiempo anduvo más o menos tan deprimida como Ash lo estaba ahora...sí. Cerró los ojos ante un pensamiento desagradable que venía a su cabeza, apretando ligeramente los dientes.  
  
Aquellos malditos recuerdos. ¡¡ Mejor olvidarlos de una vez!! - pensó ella.  
  
Tras agitar la cabeza, intentando despejarla de malos pensamientos, volvió con Ash y Brock. Despues de estar Lisa con ellos unos cuantos días (en los que Brock siguió insistiendo en que esta no tenía que porque molestarse, y Ash, aunque seguía con lo suyo, algo había mejorado entre los esfuerzos de Brock, Lisa y sus Pokemon, aunque no demasiado), Ash (que había estado pensativo) de pronto comentó que tal y como estaban las cosas, quiza lo mejor sería volver a Pueblo Paleta. Mientras Brock le decía que si eso era lo que el quería, de acuerdo, Lisa (tras estar cortada unos minutos) fue adonde Ash y le comentó que ya tenía otra compañera para el viaje hasta allí (lo curioso era que le costaba un poco pronunciar el nombre del Pueblo de Ash). Ash se quedó un poco cortado al oir eso y, al igual que hizo antes Brock, se puso a decirle a Lisa que se estaba molestando demasiado y que no tenía porque venir con ellos.  
  
Lisa, un poco mosqueada, contestó a Ash: -¡Oh!, ¿Qué pasa?. ¿Aquí el señorito aun está deprimido por el plantón y debido a eso, ya nos ve a todas las chicas como malas personas?. ¿Es por eso?.  
  
Ash, al principio boquiabierto y asustado, se fue enfadando a medida que Lisa hablaba, y finalmente (poco después de acabar esta) llego un momento en que no pudo más y acabo diciendo: -¡¡¡Yo solo intentaba ser amable como tu lo has sido conmigo!!!. ¿No puede uno ya ni hablar?. -Y así siguió un rato en ese plan, desahogándose, y comprobando Lisa lo nervioso que realmente estaba, y lo que se había esforzado por no mostrar esos nervios. Mientras se desahogaba, hablaba con Lisa y también con Brock de que el había sido el mayor de los estúpidos al permitir que "Misty se fuera con ese idiota", que no debía haber estado tan ciego con los Pokemon y prestar más atención a lo que significaban realmente las cosas para el, que seguro así se hubiera dado cuenta, al menos para empezar, de que sentía algo hacia Misty- tras eso estuvo un rato llorando, ya que habían sido demasiadas emociones de golpe para el. (N. del A.- A nadie le conviene llegar a estos extremos, así que si tienes problemas y preocupaciones dentro, lo mejor es desahogarse para no acabar con los Nervios de punta). Lisa estaba apurada, ya que pensaba que se había pasado con Ash. Pero Brock le dijo que no se preocupará, que lo ocurrido le hacía falta para sentirse mejor. Y así fue. Un buen rato más tarde, Ash (que todavía tenía rastros de lo que le había ocurrido, mostrando aun algo de irritación en su cara) se dirigió hacia Lisa.  
  
Esta, nada más verle, fue hacia el dispuesta a disculparse. Pero antes de que pudiera articular una sola palabra, Ash se le adelantó: - Lisa , antes te has pasado. - viendo que ella iba a abrir la boca, Ash la detuvo alzando la mano - ¡Dejame acabar!. ¿vale?. Como decía, te has pasado... pero me has ayudado a desahogarme y eso te lo agradezco. Aunque aun me queda mucho, te aseguro que me encuentro mejor que antes - tras una pausa, continuo - Respecto a lo de venir con nosotros a Pueblo Paleta, si yo te dije que no te molestases, es porque creo que ya has hecho demasiado por nosotros. No quiero obligarte. Te aseguro que Brock y yo podriamos arreglarnoslas bien.  
  
Una vez Ash termino de hablar, empezó Lisa: - Mira, gracias por lo que me has dicho....pero te aseguro que para mi no es ninguna molestía acompañaros a KANTO (aun estaban en JOHTO). Resulta que hace tiempo viví por allí y me encantaría volver a ver el sitio. O sea que, como ves, para mi no es ninguna molestia.  
  
Al final Ash se dio por vencido y accedio a la compañía de Lisa en su retorno a Pueblo Paleta. Así, el grupo dejo su situación actual y se dirigió hacia al destino previsto, camino que hicieron sin demasiados contratiempos....., ejem, bueno: surgieron las personas que te encuentras necesitadas de ayuda en medio del camino, algunos Pokemon raros listos para ser capturados, Gente que quería batalla, los pesados del Team Rocket, etc. Pero finalmente una feliz mañana, nuestros amigos se encontraban en el Bosque próximo a Pueblo Paleta, poco después de haber visto al Samurai. Mientras Ash aceleraba su paso como de costumbre, aunque sin llegar a correr, Lisa iba quedándose atrás, con una expresión de miedo reflejada en su rostro. Tras UN RATO pensativa, de pronto se cayo al suelo al tropezar con una raíz de árbol que no había visto. Aunque se hizo daño, se dio cuenta de que podía serle útil. Al levantarse, exageró un poco el dolor que sentía, diciendo a Ash y Brock (que se acercaron al darse cuenta del tropezon) que se había torcido el pie. Ambos, tras hacerla sentarse, insistieron en quedarse un rato con ella hasta que se encontrase mejor, a lo que esta contestó que no tenían porque molestarse. Y así durante un rato hubo un pequeño Rifi-rafe, ya que ni Ash ni Brock comprendían la actitud de Lisa, y seguían diciendo que Si ella se había molestado tanto por ellos dos, algo tendrían que hacer por lo menos. Pero Lisa se mantenía en que ya que estaban tan cerca de su destino (Pueblo Paleta), no quería retrasarles. Además, ella tenía algo que hacer en Ciudad Verde. Así estuvieron un rato hasta que de pronto aparecieron dos personas antiguas conocidas de Ash: ¡Gary Oak y su hermana mayor May!. En cuanto Lisa vió a May, su cara se le hizo familiar, pero cuando se la presentaron y supo quien era (al igual que a Gary), se llevó un buen susto, ya que no esperaba verla. Charlando May y Gary (su hermana le llamaba la atención cada vez que le llamó a Ash "perdedor", ya que ella notaba que le pasaba algo raro) con Ash y Brock, los dos hermanos quedaron de acuerdo en que ellos cuidarían de Lisa mientras Ash y Brock iban para Pueblo Paleta. Para Lisa eso era un pequeño aprieto, ya que May quizás podría reconocerla. Y casualmente, tras mirarla unos instantes, May se dirigió a Lisa:  
  
- Oye...Lisa, creo que te llamas, ¿verdad? - Dijo May.  
  
Lisa, incapaz de hablar, se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.  
  
- ¿Has estado alguna vez en Pueblo Paleta?. Lo digo porque tu cara me  
suena...como si te hubiera visto antes - Continuó May.  
  
Lisa, viendo que las cosas se estaban poniendo mal para ella, decidió que había que largarse cuanto antes. Así, se levantó y le dijo a May dos cosas: Que ella no había pisado Pueblo Paleta, aunque otras partes de Kanto SI, y que ya se encontraba mejor y que no tenían que preocuparse más por ella. Aunque May al principio estuvo cabezona, acabó fiándose de Lisa y se fue con Gary (que había estado callado todo el rato porque se aburría). Al verse sola, Lisa echó un suspiro y se dio la vuelta para salir del bosque. Mientras se iba, pensó: "Ash...May...Lo siento. Aun no puedo hacerlo. ¡Pero en cuanto haya aclarado las cosas, volveré y haré frente al asunto!".  
  
Volviendo con Ash y Brock, estos ya habían llegado a Pueblo Paleta y se estaban aproximando a la Casa de Ash. Una vez allí, a Ash le costó un poco llamar a la puerta debido a los Nervios, pero finalmente lo hizo. Nada más abrirse esta, Ash no pudo aguantar más, ya que habían sido muchos dias de contener los nervios(pese a su previo desahogo con Lisa) y tras la aparición de alguna lagrima en sus ojos se lanzó a los brazos de su madre. Delia a pesar de asustarse un poco, no se extrañó, ya que con solo ver a su hijo había notado que le pasaba algo. Tras pasar los dos dentro (Brock prefiere dejar a Ash ya su madre solos de momento), Delia poco a poco va tanteando a Ash sobre lo ocurrido hasta conseguir que este se lo cuente del todo.  
  
Entonces ella, procurando aconsejarle lo mejor posible, le dice que aunque sabe que es dificil, lo mejor es procurar pensar en Misty lo menos posible. Ash, amargado, le dice que a ver si tiene alguna idea. Delia, que aunque está contenta de ver como estos años su hijo ha perseguido su sueño de ser Maestro Pokemon, también cree que debe prestar tanta ó más atención a los estudios que a sus viajes Pokemon, le propone que durante una temporada se olvide de estos y retome los estudios a partir del punto en el que los dejó. Ante la cara de asombro que pone Ash, ella insiste que quizás sin una temporada de viajes, hay menos peligro de volver a encontrarla, e incluso de pensar en ella (al no andar en viaje como cuando tenía a Misty, lo que podría ocasionar Nostalgia).  
  
Ash además de que no acaba de estar de acuerdo con su madre, todavía aun está algo agobiado, y por eso le dice: "Lo Pensare".  
  
Así se levanta y sale fuera, encontrándose con Brock. Tras un momento de silencio, es Ash quien le habla a Brock, comentándole (entre otras cosas) lo que le ha propuesto su madre para ver si puede darle su opinión. Brock le dice a Ash que a el le parece una buena opción tanto para llevar lo mejor posible lo que le ha ocurrido, como para recuperar el tiempo perdido, pero que por supuesto la decisión final es suya.  
  
Ash, tras darle las gracias a Brock por el consejo, se retira a meditar. Después de un rato, y aunque no está al principio muy conforme con lo de dejar los viajes Pokemon, ve que lo que le ha dicho su madre no es tan mala idea y va a decírselo.  
  
Delia se pone contenta al oír al hijo, y entre ambos van arreglando la cosa para que Ash pueda reanudar sus Estudios lo más pronto posible. Así finalmente, Ash queda inscrito en el Instituto de Ciudad Verde, para principios de 1999.  
  
Brock, que había pasado unos cuantos días con Ash y su madre, finalmente vuelve a Casa, ya que se acerca la Navidad y ahora que puede, quiere pasarla con la Familia. Ash y el se despiden, esperando verse lo más pronto posible (Brock le ha prometido a Ash que durante su época de estudios, vendrá a visitarle de vez en cuando).  
  
Las Fiestas Navideñas, con la compañía de su madre y los amigos, conocidos y vecinos de Pueblo Paleta suponen para Ash Tranquilidad y, al mismo tiempo, algo de Tristeza y Nostalgia. Pero el procura pasárselo lo mejor posible.  
  
* 1989 - 1994  
  
A Principios del Próximo Año (1989), Ash volvió con los Estudios que habia interrumpido debido a sus Viajes. Para el fue una experiencia dura, ya que al principio no conocía a nadie y en los institutos siempre suelen estar tanto los Gamberros de turno, como los que se creen el Nº 1 (Gente que a Ash, sin embargo, no le asustaba demasiado por su experiencia con Gary). Sin embargo, y a medida que fue avanzando el tiempo, acabó conociendo a otros chicos, interesados en Los Pokemon como el, y con los que llegó a compartir cierta intimidad, que se llamaban STEVE, OSCAR y ANGEL. Aparte, también se llevaba bien con otros compañeros (TONY, MARTIN,BILL, JIM-como el del Team Rocket-, MARY, DIANE y VICTORY), a los que sin embargo no les interesaban demasiado el tema de los Pokemon. En las visitas que Brock le hacía a Ash, pudo comprobar como este parecía estar mejor, y no solo de animo, sino también físicamente, ya que el profesor de Educación Física del Instituto no se andaba con chiquitas, y les hacía sudar tinta. El Resultado final, sin embargo, valía la pena y Brock se había dado cuenta de este nada más ver a Ash, ya que aunque no era Schwarzenegger, se le notaba más fuerte.  
  
En lo referente a los Estudios, había de todo un poco. Desde la materia que se dejaba entender mejor hasta la más complicada. Ash procuró hacerlo lo mejor que pudo y la cosa fue saliendo.  
  
Así, entre una cosa y otra, Ash finalizó sus estudios del Instituto en 1994. Además, el Ash que salió del Instituto ese año era una persona totalmente nueva. No solo por los estudios y por lo que había crecido y madurado, sino por el cambio de Imagen (Ahora llevaba un peinado parecido al de Danny, el Lider de la Liga Naranja) y además su voz había cambiado, como suele ocurrir en todos los chicos sobre la edad de 17 años. Ahora la tenía más grave, más de adulto.  
  
En Pueblo Paleta, Delia estaba encantada con que su hijo hubiera llevado adelante los estudios sin interrumpirlos y con éxito. Además no paraba de decirle que ahora estaba mucho más guapo y que cualquier chica que le viese se volvería loca por el. Ash no dijo nada porque sabía que su madre trataba de animarle....pero lo cierto es que aun le quedaba aunque fuera una reminiscencia de lo ocurrido con Misty. No había conseguido olvidarlo, pero si había conseguido dejar de sentirse tan mal como antes y eso para el era algo bien sólido donde volver a empezar.  
  
Cuando Brock vino de visita (esta vez había tardado bastante respecto a la anterior), no podía creerse que el que tenía delante fuera el propio Ash. ¡Ver para Creer!. Tras sentarse, ambos charlaron, comentando las cosas que les habían pasado desde que no se habían visto. Brock, para Sorpresa de Ash, comentó que creía que había encontrado a su chica, a su pareja perfecta. Ash, con cierto retintin, le preguntó si por casualidad no sería una Enfermera Joy o una Agente Mara. Brock, dejando a Ash aun más alucinado(ya que Brock era capaz de distinguir de donde era cada una, y ver en cada una un pequeño detalle que la diferenciase de otra que tuviese al Lado), dijo:  
  
- ¡Que va!. ¡Si son todas iguales!.  
  
Ash, por si acaso, se levantó, y le tomó a Brock el pulso y le miro a ver si tenía fiebre, hasta que este le dijo que se dejase de Tonterias. Entonces, Ash volvió a sentarse y le preguntó (muerto de curiosidad) que quien era la afortunada. Brock le contestó que se llamaba Melanie. Es una Jovencita que también está interesada en la Crianza de Pokemon, y en el Bosque ha establecido pequeños poblados de Pokemon de carácter Temporal, para cuidar a los Pokemon heridos, enfermos o débiles que se encuentra. Ash, tras oir esto, le comenta a Brock que si está chica no será la que le dio el Bulbasaur hace tiempo, a poco de empezar a andar ellos juntos. Brock asiente diciendo que sí. El también la reconoció, aunque le costó un poco. Aunque fue el quien le refrescó la Memoria a Melanie sobre el hecho de que se conocían de antes y que incluso esta le sacó del rio en su dia. Brock comenta que se puso ruborizada. De pronto se da cuenta de que al mencionar lo de "sacar del rio" ha podido traerle a Ash recuerdos de Misty, y al mirarle la expresión triste que este tiene, se da cuenta de que ha sido así. Brock se disculpa con Ash diciendo que debería haber tenido más cuidado con lo que decía. Este, aunque todavía, tiene alguna lágrima, le dice a Brock que esté tránquilo. Los dos piensan que es mejor cambiar de tema y se ponen a hablar de Viajes Pokemon, recordando los Viejos Tiempos. Ash le comenta a Brock que puede que ambos estén ahora en mal momento, pero podrían ir arreglando los asuntos para hacer los dos un nuevo Viaje Pokemon. Brock le comenta a Ash que si está seguro, y este dice que sí. Delia (que casualmente sale ahora fuera) le dice a Ash que si no sería mejor esperar un poco más, que justo acaba de salir del Instituto. Así comienza un pequeño debate, en el que al final "ganan ambas partes", ya que Ash y Brock tienen todo un mes para planificar su viaje Pokemon, que es el tiempo que Ash va a permanecer en casa.  
  
Un mes más tarde, Ash y Brock ya tenían todo listo para salir nuevamente desde Pueblo Paleta en su Viaje de Entrenamiento Pokemon. Ash había variado su ropa de Viaje llevando una chaqueta sin mangas verde, en lugar de la antigua Azul y Blanca ( que ya estaba algo vieja y pequeña). En cambio, respecto al resto de la ropa cogió más o menos lo mismo de siempre o parecido, llevando incluso su Gorra Pokemon. Aunque le estaba un poco justa, le gustaba llevarla. Tras Despedirse Ash de su madre, ambos partieron, con esperanzas de que la cosa saliera lo mejor posible. El Viaje fue más o menos bien (Las cosas de siempre, Gente que se presenta en medio del camino con sus problemas y de pronto uno se ve envuelto en ellos hasta que se solucionen, El Team rocket, Los Tipicos Desafios - Perdidos y Ganados, pero que servían para que Ash volviera a coger practica- , y los Pokemon interesantes que uno ve en medio del camino y que quiere atrapar - hasta ahora no había caido ninguno-). Así iba la cosa cuando un día caluroso - Ash se había quitado la Gorra y todo - de pronto se presentó frente a Ash y Brock la ultima persona en la que ellos hubieran pensado. ¡No, no hablo de Gary!. ¡Ni Tampoco del Team Rocket, eh!. ¡He dicho PERSONA!. ¡¡De hecho, era MISTY!!.  
  
Cuando Ash la vio, comprobó asombrado el cambio que había experimentado desde aquella vez....cuando se separaron ya hace cinco años. Aparte de lo que había crecido, Misty ahora llevaba el pelo suelto y se lo había dejado un poco más largo, y respecto a su vestuario, seguía dejando los brazos al descubierto al llevar un Niki rojo con hombreras, pero sus piernas ahora estaban totalmente cubiertas al llevar unos Pantalones Vaqueros. En cuanto al calzado y la mochila, la cosa seguía siendo más o menos la misma. En un primer momento los ojos se le fueron tras ella, pero al aparecer en su cabeza el recuerdo de lo ocurrido, frunció el ceño adoptando actitud seria. El rojo del Niki de Misty le hizo pensar (un pensamiento infantil, que no estuvo en su cabeza ni un momento), que ella era un DEMONIO.  
  
Esta, al verlos, saludó a Brock (el cual, se mostró un poco seco) y le preguntó por Ash. Este, un poco asombrado( no había saludado a Misty) fue a decir algo cuando Brock levantó su mano disimuladamente, advirtiéndole de que no dijese nada. Misty al fijarse en el gesto de Brock, miro al chico que tenía al lado y le pareció muy atractivo...y familiar, como si lo hubiera visto antes. Brock corto los pensamientos de Misty con una pregunta:  
  
- ¿Qué haces aquí?. ¿Es que te ha dejado el chico con el que te fuiste?.  
  
Misty le dijo a Brock que eso no le importaba ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA. Ash permaneció callado.  
  
Brock insistió en preguntarle en que hacía por aquí, a lo que ella finalmente contestó que ya que Ash aún le debía la Bicicleta, venía dispuesta a ir a Pueblo Paleta y exigirle que se le pagase. Tanto Ash como Brock se calentaron y le dijeron a Misty que como era tan caradura. Ella dijo que la culpa era de Ash, no suya. ¡Que le hubiese pagado en su día!. Mirando a Ash, le dijo:  
  
- Oye, tu. ¡Que seas amigo de Brock no te da derecho a meterte donde no te llaman!. ¡Y además ni siquiera sé tu nombre!. ¿No podrías decirme como te llamas?.  
  
Ash, tras respirar hondo y procurar calmarse, se pusó la gorra y miró fijo a Misty (la cual se quedó mirando la famosa gorra con ojos como platos) y le dijo:  
  
- Con mucho gusto. Soy Ash Ketchum, de Pueblo Paleta.  
  
Y tras pasar a una boquiabierta Misty, Ash se unió a Brock, que estaba echando risitas y reanudaron el camino. Aunque un par de minutos más tarde, ya empezaron a oír a Misty con sus clásicos chillidos de "¡Alto!. ¿Dónde creéis que vais?. etc....".  
  
Y así empezaron los dos años de viaje que iba a compartir nuevamente el trío. Años durante los cuales, Ash cada vez se esforzó más en no responder o responder mínimamente a las Indirectas o Comentarios metetes de Esta. Iba a ser un trabajo duro...pero Ash ya había sufrido debido a Misty, y si podía evitar volver a sufrir, sería mejor.  
  
___________________________________  
  
CONTINUARA.... 


	2. Renacer de las Cenizas 1

* RENACER DE LAS CENIZAS =============================  
  
CAPITULO 1  
  
Ranmoon_Boy: eriba01@terra.es  
  
*1996 (A punto de empezar el Verano).....  
  
Ash, ya con 19 años, volvía a Pueblo Paleta junto a Misty y Brock(a quienes, antes de este viaje, no había visto en unos cinco años, salvo las visitas que había recibido de Brock de vez en cuando y el hecho de que este le había acompañado hasta Pueblo Paleta la ultima vez que viajaron juntos, llegando a quedarse unos días), después de sus ultimas aventuras, tras un viaje de Dos Años de duración, que para el había supuesto un reencuentro del antiguo grupo(aunque en un Principio solo salieron Brock y el, Misty se unió al grupo tras encontrarse con ellos en el camino en "circunstancias especiales") y su vuelta al mundo del Entrenamiento Pokemon...a la vez que la reapertura de antiguas heridas, que ya creía cerradas. (N. del A. - si alguien no ha leido el prologo, le aconsejo que lo haga para aclarar las ideas. Si no, leed el siguiente parrafo que viene a ser como un resumen - aunque es mucho mejor leerse el prologo, AVISO-)  
  
Tras esos años de Separación, en los que Ash - a la edad de 12- había abandonado el Mundo del Entrenamiento Pokemon debido al abandono de Misty tras enamorarse de otro entrenador pokemon, al final de la Liga Johto. Esto en su día deprimió mucho a Ash y provocó que fuera bajando de nivel. Pero en esos años que había estado apartado había logrado (más o menos)apartar de su cabeza ese recuerdo que le deprimía a más no poder, y pudo animarse de nuevo, llegando a salir finalmente otra vez de viaje de entrenamiento Pokemon con la compañía de Brock. La cosa fue más o menos bien, hasta que de pronto se presentó frente a Ash y Brock lo ultimo que se podían esperar: ¡¡Misty!!, que no quiso decir NADA de lo que le había pasado con ese chico a pesar de las indirectas de Brock (Ash no tuvo animos para echarle ninguna) y que ahora que se habían encontrado, ella iba a hacer el viaje con ellos, ya que Ash aún le debía la Bicicleta. Ash y Brock se calentaron y le dijeron a Misty que como era tan caradura. Ella dijo que la culpa era de ash, no suya. ¡Que le hubiese pagado en su día!.  
  
Ash, que a pesar de lo que le había hecho Misty, conservaba una debil esperanza de poder llevar las cosas a lo que fueron en su dia, sabía que mucha culpa del distanciamiento que se formó entre Misty y el lo tuvieron los discusiones entre ambos. Por tanto, y a partir de ese momento, Ash huía de las discusiones con Misty, admitiendo o haciendo oidos sordos a las indirectas de esta, ya que en su día hubo más de un momento en que estaba más que cansado tanto de las discusiones como de las Indirectas de Misty, debido tanto a que el Nivel de Ash no subía demasiado en los ultimos tiempos, como a que Ash no sabía entrenar ni usar a sus Pokemon. El agobio de Ash iba aumentando respecto al incremento del Numero de indirectas de Misty. Ash al principio(aunque le costó un gran esfuerzo) acabó contestando a las indirectas de Misty con palabras lo más tranquilas posible y evitando ser metete al maximo. Pero finalmente, no pudo más, al tocar Misty el tema de que "seguro que a ti no te importó mucho que yo me marchase". Eso fue la gota que desbordó el vaso e hizo que empezará una discusión con un tono bastante aumentado respecto a las de antaño, hasta que Ash ya se cansó y volvió a hacer oidos sordos.  
  
Todo esto (el ver que no avanzaba como debería, La tensión de su relación con Misty - Discusiones, criticas, que ella no sentía por el lo mismo que el por ella-) habían acabado deprimiendo otra vez a Ash. Ya no mostraba en absoluto su tipico entusiasmo exagerado, sino que más bien estaba volviendo a caer otra vez en el extremo contrario. Además, ya casí no hablaba por si mismo, pasando la mayor parte del tiempo enfrascado en sus pensamientos.  
  
Esto empezó a preocupar bastante a Brock, ya que el Ash que tenía delante era totalmente distinto tanto al que él había conocido hacía ya varios años como al que había visto irse recuperando e ir encontrando algo de su personalidad. El, aunque detestaba meterse en medio de las discusiones de Ash y Misty como no fuera para detenerlas, estaba considerando que a Ash le estaba haciendo falta su apoyo, ya que le veía cada vez más desanimado y creía que en gran parte esto se debía a los multiples reproches y comentarios de Misty, que ultimamente se habían incrementado e incluso acentuado.  
  
Pero lo que hubiera sorprendido a Brock e incluso al propio Ash , de saberlo, era que la misma Misty estaba con resentimientos de todos sus reproches al ver como estaba Ash. Si ella estaba enfadada no solo era al ver que Ash no progresaba, sino también porque Ash seguía sin corresponder a sus sentimientos. Pero también estaba enfadada con ella misma. Tantos años siguiéndole con la excusa de que no se separaría de el hasta que le pagase la bicicleta. Tantos años viviendo una mentira. Tantos años siendo una cobarde incapaz de declarar sus sentimientos a Ash por miedo de la Reacción de este. ¡Y ahora ella había vuelto a las andadas, despues de haberle dejado plantado hace tiempo!. Ella misma se preguntaba si esos sentimientos no se habrían acabado enfriando y ya no habría ido hacia el y le seguiría solo por la fuerza de la costumbre.  
  
Al acercarse a Pueblo Paleta, Ash no aceleró la marcha, como había hecho en ocasiones anteriores, sino que se acercó al mismo ritmo y sin inmutarse. Esto acabó preocupando tanto a Misty como a Brock, ya que veían en el una falta de interés aguda.  
  
Mientras iban por el camino, Misty y Brock no se alejaron demasiado de Ash ya que preferían andar a su lado, sobre todo estando como estaba. ¡ De pronto, el suelo pareció fallar bajo sus pies para acabar finalmente cediendo del todo, cayendo todos (Entrenadores y Pokemons) a un agujero.  
  
- ¡ Ay! - dijo Misty levantandose - mira que caer a un agujero.  
  
- Por lo menos no tendremos que rompernos la cabeza preguntandonos quien ha puesto esta trampa - dijo Brock.  
  
De repente se oyeron unas risotadas: - ¡ JA, JA, JA, JA, JA !.  
  
- Hablando del Rey de Roma - dijo Ash, con cara aburrida.  
  
- ¡ Pikapi ! ( ¡ Ellos otra vez ! ) - añadió Pikachu.  
  
Y entonces, tres figuras demasiado bien conocidas para nuestros protagonistas, dos grandes y una pequeña, recitaron su ya más que bien conocido, y eterno lema tras ponerse frente al agujero:  
  
- ¿Buscais Problemas?  
  
- ¡Pues escuchad nuestro lema!  
  
- ¡Para proteger al mundo de la devastacion!  
  
- ¡Para unir a los pueblos en una sola nacion!  
  
- ¡Para denunciar a los enemigos de la verdad y el amor!  
  
- ¡Para extender nuestro poder más alla del espacio exterior!  
  
- ¡Jessie!  
  
- ¡James!  
  
- ¡El Team Rocket, despega a la velocidad de la luz!  
  
- ¡Rendiros ahora ó preparaos para luchar!  
  
- ¡Mmmeeeeoooowwwth! ¡Bien dicho!  
  
Ash, ya bastante enfadado, les dijo: - ¡ Vosotros otra vez!. ¡Sois como un dolor de muelas, que viene cuando menos se le espera, no se va cuando uno quiere y es de lo que más molesta !.  
  
Misty, que aunque por dentro está complacida por como Ash se ha metido con el Team Rocket, le dice: - Por una vez estoy de acuerdo contigo ( queriendo poner Plan de ironia - "al reves, para que me entiendas" - Pero Ash se lo toma en serio ).  
  
Mientras, tanto Jesse y James como Meowth, han quedado molestos con el comentario de Ash, y Jesse responde: - ¡ Oye, mocoso!. Lo mejor será que cierres esa bocaza tuya para dejar de decir tonterias y nos entregues a tu Pikachu para que nos lo llevemos de una vez por todas.  
  
Ash, cada vez de peor genio, responde que: - ¡ Ni hablar !. ¡ Jamas os entregare a Pikachu !.  
  
Entonces James dice: - ¡ Muy bien !. Lo cogeremos nosotros. - a la vez que saca una caña de pescar con una ventosa en el extremo, y se pone guantes de goma.  
  
Tras esto, y aunque tanto el propio Ash como todos los demás intentan hacer algo, para cuando van a reaccionar ya es tarde y James ya ha cogido a Pikachu con la ventosa. Este intenta darle una descarga a James, pero al haberse puesto este guantes de Goma, no le llega. La mirada que pone Pikachu al notar esto queda entre sorprendida y triste.  
  
James dice, Super contento: -¡Esta vez no fallaremos!.  
  
Jesse añade, todo emocionada, con lagrimas y con lo dos manos juntas, como en gesto de Victoria, pero al lado de la barbilla: -¡Claro que no!. ¡Al fin cogeremos a Pikachu!.  
  
Meowth añade, un poco chulo: - ¡ Se nota que he sido yo el que ha elaborado el plan !. Si no, todo hubiese acabado como siempre.  
  
Cuando oyen eso, Jesse y James le pisotean la cabeza a Meowth, sin que el segundo suelte la caña.  
  
En ese momento, Ash reacciona y saltando sobre Pikachu, le agarra y se pone a tirar a de el hacia atrás, diciendo: -¡ Nunca permitiré que os lleveis a Pikachu!.  
  
Jesse, James, y Meowth, ante esta inesperada novedad, se ponen a unir fuerzas tirando de la caña mientras dicen un monton de piropos de los malditos mocosos, mientras que por el otro lado, Brock se pone a ayudar a Ash.  
  
Misty, viendo lo que pasa, quiere ayudar a Ash por su cuenta, un poco en plan de disculpa por haber estado tan metete y , tras haber dejado a Togetic (la evolución de Togepi) en el suelo, dirigiendose al Team Rocket les dice todo enfadada: - ¡ A vosotros lo que os hace falta es aclararos las ideas y yo voy a ayudaros a hacerlo !.  
  
A continuación saca la Pokeball de Staryu y va a lanzarlo, cuando sale Psyduck por cuenta propia. Misty, tras superar el susto, mete a Psyduck en su bola gritandole "-¡¡Nadie te ha llamado!!" ante las risas del Team Rocket, y las caras de aburrimiento de Ash y Brock, y la de indiferencia de Togetic.  
  
Finalmente (¡Por fin!) saca a Staryu y le manda que realice el Ataque Pistola de Agua contra el Team Rocket.  
  
Ash, viendo lo que está haciendo Misty, decide echarle una mano y dejando un brazo libre por un momento, saca a Totodile, e igual que Misty a Staryu, le manda hacer el ataque Pistola de Agua contra el Team Rocket.  
  
Entre Staryu y Totodile, el Team Rocket es empujado atrás a buena distancia, aunque no suelta a Pikachu y al ir para atrás se desenrolla el carrete de la caña. Entonces, Jesse y James logran recuperarse de la "ducha", y cada uno saca uno de sus Pokemon para hacer un contraataque: Jessie saca a Arbok, y James a Victreebel. Pero como siempre, Victreebel se descontrola en un principio y COMO CASÍ SIEMPRE, le sacude un bocado a James.  
  
Mientras este se libera del ataque de Victreebel, Meowth ayuda a James cogiendo la caña e intentando enrollar el carrete para que no se les escape Pikachu, a la vez que Jessie lanza a su Arbok contra Totodile y Staryu.  
  
Sin embargo Meowth debe soportar los ataques electricos de Pikachu al igual que Ash y Brock, hasta que, sujetando la caña con los dientes, también el se pone botas de goma, lo que finalmente le permite ir enrollando el carrete  
  
Ash, viendo que se acerca Arbok, y aprovechando que de momento tiene ventaja al no tirar el Team Rocket de Pikachu con tanta fuerza, lanza otra Pokeball, dejando así a Chikorita lista para atacar.  
  
Nada más salir esta, Ash le dice que le lance a Arbok su Ataque Hoja Afilada, lo que Chikorita hace de inmediato. Pero sin embargo este es muy agil y lo esquiva casi sin apenas esfuerzo, lanzando a continuación, y por orden de Jessie, su ataque Picotazo Venenoso tanto contra Chikorita como contra Totodile y Staryu, anulando completamente así el ataque Pistola de Agua que estaba recibiendo el Team Rocket.  
  
James, por fin logra librarse del bocado de Victreebel y le dice a este que lance su ataque Somnífero contra todos los que están en el agujero.  
  
Así, Ash, Misty, Brock y sus Pokemon (Totodile, Staryu, Togetic y Chikorita) se quedan dormidos antes de que puedan hacer nada.  
  
Entonces, Meowth termina de enrollar totalmente el carrete, trayendo a Pikachu hasta ellos. Tras eso, James saca una jaula especial para Pikachu que absorbe la electricidad, y le mete ahí. (N. del A. - Esa jaula es como la que usaron con Pikachu y Sparky despues de que Ash fuera derrotado por Richie en la Primera edición de la Liga Añil - o Liga Pokemon - en que participó)  
  
- Así no estaremos preocupados cuando despierte - dice James.  
  
Jessie, todo emocionada, añade: -¡Si!. ¡Por fin lo hemos hecho!. ¡Hemos cogido a Pikachu!  
  
Meowth dice: - ¡El Jefe va a estar más que contento!.  
  
Los tres: - ¡ Siiiiiiii!.  
  
Pero lo que no saben es que alguien está observandoles, y ha visto como han robado al Pikachu de Ash. Entonces, ese alguien y el pokemon que esta con el procuran acercarse un poco más sin ser notados.  
  
Mientras, el Team Rocket ha ido pensando en coger los Pokemon de Ash, Misty y Brock, para así llevarle un surtido mayor al jefe y volver a ganarse su simpatia. Tras ponerse de acuerdo, van hacia el agujero, cuando de repente oyen una voz que les dice: - ¡ Quietos!.  
  
Los tres se vuelven y ven a un chico de mediana altura, pelo marron que le llega hasta las orejas con raya en medio, con una cinta naranja alrededor de la cabeza, con Niki verde y pantalon corto, con una Pokeball en su mano y un Marrill a su izquierda.  
  
Tanto Jesse como James y Meowth, se quedan observandoles un momento en plan pensativo, tras lo que le preguntan: -Oye...¿no te hemos visto antes?.  
  
El chico dice: - ¡Si!. ¡Y enseguida voy a refrescaros la memoria! - Tirando la Pokeball dice - ¡ Scyther, te elijo a ti !.  
  
Y tal y como ha dicho el chico, de la Pokeball surge un Scyther, dispuesto a combatir. Apenas lo ve el Team Rocket, en especial Jesse, se acuerdan de cuando estuvieron en aquella isla del archipielago naranja donde encontraron a un monton de Scyther, y primero a Jesse le cortaron en parte el pelo y al final a los dos les dejaron casi calvos.  
  
Aprovechando el Shock de Jesse y James, a pesar de que Meowth se esfuerza por sacarles de el, el chico ordena a Marrill que realice el ataque Chorro de agua contra todos los que estan en el agujero para despertarles.  
  
Meowth intenta atacar a Marrill para impedirlo, pero Scyther lo detiene mientras Ash y todos los demas son despertados ante el susto que se lleva el Team Rocket.  
  
Ash, al abrir los ojos tras recibir el ataque de Marrill, ve una imagen borrosa del chico cuando vuelve la cabeza al oir una voz familiar, pero finalmente esa imagen se aclara, y acaba reconociendolo : - ¡¡ TRACEY !!.  
  
Este, al oir su nombre, se vuelve y saluda a Ash y los demás. Mientras, los del Team Rocket, que ven que la situación se les va escapando de las manos, sacan los Pokemon que les quedan: Wobbufet y Weezing.  
  
Ash, tras ver esto, se da cuenta de que a Tracey le va a hacer falta ayuda y saca a Pidgeot (N. del A. ó Nota del Autor - Aquí damos por supuesto que Ash ha recuperado a Pidgeot despues de haberlo dejado para ayudar los Pidgey y Pidgeotto del Bosque cercano a Pueblo Paleta antes de ir donde la profesora Ivy), y gracias a su ayuda Brock, Misty y el consiguen salir del agujero.  
  
Apenas estan fuera, los tres se ponen a apoyar a Tracey, ante el asombro inicial y el enojo posterior de Jesse, James y Meowth.  
  
Al ver que a Wobbufet no le causan efecto los ataques de Scyther gracias a su Contraataque, entonces Ash -recordando peleas anteriores- saca otra Pokeball, y tirandola, saca a Cyndaquil. le dice que use Lanzallamas contra Wobbufet. Aunque este ultimo al principio opone resistencia a dicho ataque, al final este le acaba afectando plenamente, mandandole para atrás, y dejandole así derrotado.  
  
Jesse comenta: - Este es uno de los momentos en que más echo de menos a Lickitung - añadiendo a continuación - ¡Arbok, Picotazo venenoso!.  
  
No hay suerte, ya que Scyther y Cyndaquil lo esquivan y a Onix, que había sido lanzado hace poco por Brock, y es mandado por este para que se ponga como escudo, no le hace nada. Con todo eso, a Arbok le entra la tipica gotita de sudor.  
  
Entonces Misty dice: - ¡ Mi turno!. - y echa la Pokeball de su Poliwhirl (N. del A. - doy por supuesto que el Poliwag que Misty consigue en la liga Johto, para estas alturas ya ha evolucionado por lo menos a Poliwhirl). Al aparecer este, Misty le ordena que efectue contra Arbok el ataque Hipnosis.  
  
Así, Poliwhirl, usando dicho ataque, pone a dormir a Arbok en un momento, ante la desesperación de Jessie, que grita a James y a Meowth preguntandoles porque no atacan.  
  
Al volverse, ve asustada que Victreebel está persiguiendo a James y a Meowth para darles un bocado. Jesse, totalmente rabiosa, intenta detener a Victreebel y lo unico que consigue es ser ella la que es cogida por este.  
  
Entonces, James y Meowth, al verse con el campo libre, pasan al ataque. Meowth se lanza sobre Scyther convencido de poder vencerlo, pero este lo despacha al momento.  
  
James, viendo la desventaja que tiene, recurre al ataque más adecuado.Tras sacar a Weezing, le dice a este que realice el ataque Pantalla de Humo, envolviendo así a todos sus oponentes y sus Pokemon en el humo de Weezing. Entonces, aprovechando que estos no pueden ver, James le ordena a Weezing que realice el ataque Placaje contra los Pokemon que estan más cerca y cuya silueta puede distinguir (que son Scyther, Polywhirl, etc...).  
  
Ash, que desde la posición en que está por la parte de atrás, se está dando cuenta de lo que hace James con Weezing, y piensa que tiene que hacer algo. De pronto, oye a Pidgeot a su lado, y al cabo de un momento, eso le ilumina el cerebro.  
  
Ash, con el animo renovado, se dirige a Pidgeot dispuesto a dar el golpe final a la tarea que han iniciado los demás: -¡ Pidgeot, Ataque Tornado!.  
  
En cuanto Pidgeot oye la orden de Ash, empieza a batir las alas, despejando así el humo que ha generado Weezing, el cual retrocede y va a donde salió. Así, todos los del Team Rocket quedan agobiados por la pantalla de humo. Lo malo es que el batir de alas de Pidgeot es muy fuerte y así quedan en el suelo.  
  
Sin fijarse en eso, Ash le dice a Cyndaquil que use Lanzallamas contra la "Pantalla de humo" -Los gases de Weezing- (Misty, Tracey, Brock y sus Pokemon por un momento sienten calor por encima).  
  
En cuanto el Lanzallamas toca su objetivo, se produce una explosión, y se ve a Jesse y James volando por el aire con todos sus Pokemon, aparte de Meowth, y diciendo: - ¡¡ Me temo que El Team Rocket despega de nuevooo!!.  
  
Entonces la Jaula que contiene a Pikachu, cae del cielo, en los brazos de Ash, quien le saca de ahí de inmediato. Ash, comentando, todo contento: -¡ Al final no nos han quitado a Pikachu!. - volviendose a Tracey, añade - no sabes el favor que nos has hecho al venir a ayudarnos.  
  
Tracey le contesta: - Las gracias tendrias que darselas al Profesor Oak. Al ver que tardabais, me mandó con Marrill a ver si os veía y creo que no llegue más a tiempo. (N. del A. - Tras la Saga de la Liga Naranja, Tracey se quedó como ayudante del Profesor Oak. Yo hago como si siguiera en ello en el momento de la historia).  
  
Brock le dice a Ash: - Ha estado muy bien el ataque de Pidgeot y Cyndaquil contra Weezing. Ha sido algo totalmente inesperado para el Team Rocket.  
  
Entonces, Misty, interviene enfadada diciendo: -¡Y tambien ha sido inesperado para nosotros el caer al suelo debido al ataque de Pidgeot, además de que Cyndaquil casí nos asa vivos!.  
  
Ash, baja la cabeza avergonzado diciendo: -Lo..lo siento, Misty.  
  
Entonces Brock y Tracey se vuelven hacia Misty, y ambos la miran con el ceño fruncido.  
  
A continuación, Brock dice: - ¡ Si que estas delicada, Misty!. ¿Acaso hubieses preferido que el Team Rocket nos venciera y nos quitase nuestros Pokemon?.  
  
Tracey añade: - ¡Eso!. Si Ash realizó los Ataques de esos dos Pokemon, fue porque tuvo que hacerlo, porque era lo que le exigian las circunstancias.  
  
Misty, aun más enfadada que antes(N. del A.- Misty está ahora igual de enfadada que en el episodio dos -¡EMERGENCIA!- cuando llevando su bici chamuscada a cuestas encontró a Ash en el Centro Pokemon de Ciudad Verde, y se encontró con que este no se acordaba del asunto de su Bici, lo que la puso Super-furiosa, ya que después de estropearle la Bici, no iba a tolerar POR NADA DEL MUNDO que ese chico la dejase sin pagarle la Reparación), les dice: - ¡¡ Pues las circunstancias también exigian que todos saliesemos cuanto antes del agujero y aquí, el genio de Ash, sacó a Totodile en vez de sacar a Pidgeot como debería haber hecho !!. ¡Así no me extraña que todavía no haya llegado a ser Maestro Pokemon!. ¡Con la idea que tiene de hacer las cosas, debería abandonar y...!.  
  
Misty se interrumpe al darse cuenta de que, debido a la furia, se le ha "ido la lengua" en las criticas hacia Ash. No tiene necesidad de mirar para sentir sobre ella las miradas enfadadas de Brock y Tracey. Pero lo que la asusta un monton es oir de pronto la voz de Ash, hablandola en tono profundamente irritado.  
  
Ash le dice a Misty: -¿Así que es eso lo que opinas de mí?. ¿Eso es lo que te parezco de verdad?.  
  
Misty, cortada, ya que hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a Ash así de irritado, apenas logra balbucear: - Yo....  
  
-¡Vale, Misty! - dice Ash de repente - Te creo, y te agradezco que me lo hayas dicho, ya que así me has ayudado a aclarar mis ideas.  
  
Misty al oir eso, se queda muda y boquiabierta, mientras Tracey(con ganas de zanjar el asunto) les comenta a todos que habría que ir yendo al Laboratorio del Profesor Oak para llevar allí a los Pokemon heridos.  
  
Al oir eso, todos hacen caso y empiezan a recoger sus Pokemon, dejando aparte a los heridos, para entregarselos al Profesor Oak nada más entrar.  
  
Mientras tiene lugar la recogida de los Pokemon, Ash ha dejado a Pikachu en el suelo para que este ande por su cuenta mientras el recoge a Chikorita y los demás.  
  
Misty aprovecha este momento para acercarse a Pikachu una vez recogidos sus Pokemon, ya que quiere ver que tal está. Así, va hasta el Y tras dejar un momento a Togetic en el suelo, coge a Pikachu en brazos.  
  
Pero lo que Misty no se espera en absoluto es que esta vez a Pikachu también le ha molestado lo que Misty le ha dicho antes a Ash, y en esta ocasión, ¡ Misty tiene el dudoso honor de comprobar lo que sintió Ash al coger a Pikachu por Primera vez en el Laboratorio del Profesor Oak!.  
  
Al oir gritar a Misty, tanto Ash como Brock y Tracey, vuelven la cabeza y se quedan alucinados con lo que ven. Finalmente, Misty cae al suelo, algo atontada tras la descarga, con un Togetic preocupado al lado.  
  
Togetic y Pikachu hablan, queriendo saber el primero porque Pikachu ha hecho daño a Misty. Este le dice que está enfadado con ella por como se ha metido con Ash. Togetic le dice que su mami quiere a Ash, y habrá sido sin querer. Pikachu no quiere discutir con el pequeño y tras decirle que ellos siguen siendo amigos, lo que pone muy contento a Togetic, se va con Ash.  
  
Mientras, Brock y Tracey, que ya habían recogido sus Pokemon, comentan entre ellos que creían que lo habían visto todo, pero que Pikachu se haya vuelto contra Misty es algo increible y totalmente inesperado.  
  
Cuando Misty se recupera, emprenden el camino hacia el Laboratorio del Profesor Oak. Para ellos, aunque sigue habiendo en los rostros huellas claras de las discusiones que acaba de haber(sobre todo en Ash y Misty), ya todo ha vuelto a la normalidad, ya que el camino les parece tranquilo y pronto avistan el Laboratorio.  
  
Pero no saben que un par de figuras conocidas para todos ellos y a quienes no han visto desde hace algún tiempo, les están vigilando con prismáticos desde una distancia no muy lejana, mientras en sus cerebros poco a poco van surgiendo nuevos detalles de un plan que en el futuro no tiene el aspecto de descuidar ningún detalle a la hora de atacar a los que están siendo observados.  
  
___________________________________  
  
CONTINUARA.... 


	3. Renacer de las Cenizas 2

* RENACER DE LAS CENIZAS ===============================  
  
CAPITULO 2  
  
Ranmoon_Boy: eriba01@terra.es  
  
Mientras Ash y sus amigos prosiguen la marcha hacia el edificio del Laboratorio del Profesor Oak, con una tensión y nerviosismo en el ambiente que no ha bajado ni siquiera una gota, Las dos figuras que han estado observándolos, tanto a ellos como hacia donde iban, se mueven del lugar donde habían estado apostados y procurando hacer el mínimo ruido, procuran tomarles la mayor delantera "a los mocosos".  
  
Mientras tanto, en el mismo Laboratorio del Profesor Oak, este, que no quería estar sin hacer nada mientras esperaba a todos los chicos que tenían que venir, Reanudó un experimento que había dejado sin terminar, ya que había ciertas ideas sobre este que no paraban de darle vueltas a la cabeza.  
  
Todos sabemos lo absorto que puede llegar a ser el Profesor Oak cuando se enfrasca en sus experimentos (tanto o más que el Profesor Elm), pero en esta ocasión le hubiera ido mejor si hubiera prestado más atención con lo que ocurría alrededor suyo, ya que de pronto le pareció oir unos ruidos de que alguien entraba en el Laboratorio. Sin molestarse en mirar, les habló como si fueran los que esperaba que iban a venir y les dijo que se pusieran cómodos en la Sala de estar, que el les atendería en un momento.  
  
Tras superar la Sorpresa, los "intrusos" se pusieron rápidamente manos a la obra, y antes de que el Profesor Oak pudiera reaccionar y hacer frente (o tan solo darse cuenta de que los que estaban ahí no eran Ash y los demás), se encontró con que le introducían un pañuelo dentro de la boca y le amordazaban, para ser inmediatamente después atado a la silla (N. del A. - Se supone que es una Silla de esas con Ruedecitas en las patas). Luego cuando el "paquete" ya está hecho, lo empujan hacia un armario del mismo Laboratorio y lo cierran diciéndole que se esté quietecito, mientras este no deja de murmurar. Pero como la puerta del armario es densa..... no se le oye casí nada. Tras eso se dedican a tomar las medidas oportunas antes de que los mocosos aparezcan (para lo que ya no les falta absolutamente nada de tiempo).  
  
Cuando Ash (que sigue aun enfadado con Misty, junto a Pikachu), Misty(que se siente mal por lo que ha ocurrido y le gustaría disculparse con Ash.....pero del dicho al hecho hay siempre un gran trecho), Brock y Tracey (que tras lo ocurrido, estan ambos con Ash, pero no saben que hacer para animarle) llegan a la casa del Profesor Oak, se sorprenden del silencio que hay dentro.  
  
Tras un Momento de Silencio, ya que nadie parecía muy interesado en tomar la palabra (Y los que menos, Ash y Misty), Tracey hace un comentario:  
  
- No se...Cuando yo le he dejado, me ha dicho que hoy no saldría a ningún sitio y lo más seguro es que acabase trabajando en el Laboratorio. Y sin embargo, no oigo nada. Esto no me parece lógico.  
  
Brock le Responde: - ¡Tranquilo, hombre!. Lo más probable es que tenga problemas con Muk o algo así, como le ha pasado otras veces.  
  
Tracey, al oir el Comentario de Brock, se rie un poco, y le responde: - ¡ Si!. Tienes razón. Lo mejor es que vayamos al Laboratorio por si acaso.  
  
Y así, todo el grupo va hacia el Laboratorio del Profesor Oak, sin saber la Sorpresa que les espera allí.  
  
Apenas entran al Laboratorio, TODOS, Brock en Especial, se quedan alucinados al ver a las dos personas que encuentran allí: ¡¡¡ EL PROFESOR ELM, Y LA PROFESORA IVY !!!. La Primera Reacción que se produce ante tal presencia, es que Brock, al ver a la Profesora Ivy sufre un SHOCK de los fuertes ( ¡ Aun peor que si hubiese visto a un HAUNTER de frente ! ) y tras tomar el aspecto con el que suele quedarse cuando alguien le habla de la Profesora Ivy, se desmaya, quedando tendido en el suelo temblando sin parar (peor que si estuviera muerto de frio) además de que por los labios se le escapaba algo que no podía verse claramente si era espuma o simplemente saliva.  
  
La Reacción de Brock ante la presencia de la Profesora Ivy tuvo el poder de sacar a Ash de su Mutismo, ya que tras unos segundos de estar mirándole, se dirigió hacia la que era la otra mujer en la Sala aparte de Misty, diciéndole:  
  
- Disculpe si soy indiscreto, pero...¿Realmente fue para tanto lo que le pasó a Brock mientras estuvo junto a usted?. Porque ya me dirá - Finalizó señalando al que estaba tendido en el suelo.  
  
Misty, por un momento, sintió dentro de ella el impulso de decirle (¿o gritarle?) a Ash que pensase bien las cosas que iba a decir ya que aquello era efectivamente una indiscreción. Pero haciendo un TREMENDO esfuerzo, logró contenerse y se dirigió al Profesor Elm:  
  
- ¿Cómo así estan ustedes por aquí?. Creanme que me alegro de verles, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos vimos por ultima vez.  
  
- Oh, si...mucho - dijo el Profesor Elm con aires de nervioso.  
  
- Estoy de acuerdo. ¡Muchisimo!- dijo la Profesora Ivy sudando. Volviéndose hacia Ash, continuó - Respecto a tu Pregunta.....¡Bah, No le hagas caso, no es más que un exagerado!  
  
Misty, para quien la curiosidad puede acabar volviéndose algo perjudicial, insistió: -Pero no han contestado a mi Pregunta. ¿Por qué han venido aquí?. ¿Es que han quedado para algo con el Profesor Oak?. ¿Dónde está el?.  
  
Tracey, entonces, dice: - ¡Ash, Misty, Calmaos!. ¡Parece que esteís haciendo un interrogatorio!. ¡Dejadles hablar por lo menos!.  
  
Entonces, el Profesor Elm se dirige a Tracey diciéndole: -¡No te preocupes, la curiosidad es algo natural!. - Tras una pausa continua- ya siento no poder deciros el motivo por el que estamos aquí, pero el Profesor Oak insistió en que se trataba de algo plenamente confidencial.  
  
Misty comenta: -Ya tiene que ser Importante para sacar de su Laboratorio a un Hombre tan concentrado en su Trabajo como usted.  
  
El Profesor Elm, Cortado, como si le hubiesen pillado robando algo, dice: -¡Pu..Pues Claro!. ¡Si no, no estaría aquí!.  
  
La Profesora Ivy subraya: -¡Eso es!. Si el Profesor Oak no está, es que ha surgido una necesidad de ultima hora que el insistió en atender personalmente. ¡Pero bueno, Mejor vamos a la Sala de Estar, que estareis todos más comodos, voy a haceros un poco de té y así podremos esperarle más a gusto!.  
  
Ash, de pronto, comenta: -¿Té?. ¡No sabía que supiera preparar Té!. Cuando estuvimos en Isla Valencia para recoger la GS-Ball, parecía que lo referente a la Cocina lo tenía totalmente olvidado. (N. del A. - El Autor no es Machista).  
  
Misty se calienta al oir eso, y tiene que hacer un esfuerzo supremo para no decir nada, y así evitar que su Relación con Ash empeore aun más.  
  
La Tipica Gotita de Sudor aparece en la Cabeza del Profesor Elm, y la Profesora Ivy, y esta dice, con algo de apuro: - ¡Tanto como eso ya sé, caray!.  
  
Tras eso, todos van del Laboratorio a la Sala de Estar, quedándose allí Ash, Misty, Brock (que tuvo que ser llevado por el Profesor Elm, y la Profesora Ivy, ya que aun está por los Suelos),Tracey, Togetic, Pikachu (y los demás Pokemon). Tras eso, el Profesor Elm y la Profesora Ivy van a preparar el té.  
  
En ese mismo momento, Gary Oak, sin tener la más minima idea de lo que le está pasando a su Abuelo (y a Ash y los demás), está en el Bosque cercano a Pueblo Paleta intentando pillar algún nuevo Pokemon interesante. De pronto, entre unos arbustos, le parece ver algo que se mueve. Convencido de que tiene que ser un Pokemon insecto, echa la Pokeball directamente (Gary primero captura y luego mira cual ha capturado) creyendo que ya ha conseguido un Nuevo Pokemon. Pero el "Pokemon" contra el que choca la PokeBall resulta ser ni más ni menos que su Hermana May, que volvía de Ciudad Verde. Gary, boquiabierto al ver lo que ha ocurrido, intenta disculparse con su hermana. Pero esta le dice que por hoy ya vale de Pokemon y que lo mejor es que vuelva con ella adonde el Abuelo, para estar al menos un rato tranquilo. Antes de que Gary pueda protestar, May le agarra por el Brazo y se lo lleva a rastras.  
  
Mientras tanto, Ash y Misty esperan el té totalmente callados (Ya que a ninguno de los dos le apetece hablar), al igual que Tracey. Pero en la mente de los tres, hay algo confuso, ya que han notado algo raro. A pesar de que Tracey nunca llegó a conocer personalmente tanto al Profesor Elm como a la Profesora Ivy, el Profesor Oak le ha hablado sobre ambos un monton de veces, y Ash y Misty les han conocido a ambos personalmente, la forma de ser de cada uno de ellos no les convence a ninguno de los tres.  
  
Entretanto, el Profesor Elm y La Profesora Ivy comentan entre si que esos chicos tienen una memoria excelente, y "quiza" demasiada curiosidad. Durante su charla, han preparado el té, al que finalmente El Profesor Elm añade un toque especial para que esté más a punto antes de llevárselo a los que están esperando.  
  
Cuando el silencio que había en la Sala de estar ya empezaba a ser verdaderamente agobiante (aparte de los ruidos que emite Brock, y algún ruido perdido que se oye por ahí de vez en cuando), entran el Profesor Elm y La Profesora Ivy con el té. Solo tienen que dejar la bandeja en sitio seguro y todo el mundo - hasta Pikachu y Togetic - acaba recibiendo su taza (con la excepción de Brock, el cual al seguir inconsciente hay que inclinarle para hacerle tragar el té). Todos van tomándolo excepto Tracey, que no puede dejar de pensar que hay algo raro en el Profesor Elm y la Profesora Ivy (que además, acaban de dejarles solos con la excusa de que tienen algo que hacer en el Laboratorio, pero que volverán enseguida). Al estar tan concentrado en sus pensamientos, la taza se le resbala. Apurado, ve que el té se le ha caido en la planta que tenía al lado. Aunque al Principio siente rabia, esta se le pasa nada más ver lo que le ocurre a la planta en la que se le ha caido el té: - ¡ Esta empieza a bajar las hojas y finalmente acaba doblándose hacia el suelo !.  
  
Tras mirar la susodicha planta durante unos cuantos instantes (sin acabar de comprender lo ocurrido), de pronto se acuerda de su taza de té. Nada más oler su interior nota algo raro. Pero en ese momento se acuerda de los demás que han bebido ese té y se vuelve a mirarles, quedándose asustado con lo que ve: -¡¡Tanto Ash como Misty como Brock como Pikachu y Togetic, ESTAN DORMIDOS!!.  
  
Con esto y sus Sospechas anteriores, ya basta para que esté seguro del todo de que el Profesor Elm y la Profesora Ivy que están con ellos son un par de Impostores que probablemente abrigan malas intenciones. Justo en ese momento, oye ruidos a su espalda y por sí acaso se echa en el sillón en el que está (que da la espalda a la Puerta). La Puerta se abre y entran El "Profesor Elm" y la "Profesora Ivy", que miran complacidos a los que están durmiendo.  
  
El "Profesor Elm" comenta: - No creí que fuera tan facil. Primero meter al Profesor Oak en un armario de su Laboratorio bien atado y luego dejar K.O. a estos mocosos con una dosis generosa de somnifero.  
  
La "Profesora Ivy" añade: - Tienes razón. Ahora llevarnos tanto los Pokemon de aquí como los de ellos va a ser un Juego de niños.  
  
Entonces Tracey decide que ya ha llegado el momento de pararles los pies y levantándose del Sillón se planta frente a ellos diciendo: - ¡Alto ahí, Pareja de Impostores!.  
  
Los dos se quedan asombrados (ya que no se esperaban nada de esto) y finalmente le dicen: - ¿Co...como es que no estas dormido?. ¿Es que no te gusta el té?.  
  
Tracey les dice, con aire desafiante: -¡Oh, si que me gusta!....pero tuve la mala suerte de que se me cayera la taza en esa maceta - dice señalándola - ¡¡¡Y AHÍ ME DÍ CUENTA DE LO QUE REALMENTE HACÍA EL TÉ!!!.  
  
El "Profesor Elm", algo molesto por la subida de tono de voz de Tracey, le dice: -Vaya...¡Parece que tu hoy tienes ganas de hacer el heroe!.  
  
La "Profesora Ivy" añade: -Pues te aviso que lo que has hecho antes salvando a tus amigos de Jesse y James no es nada comparado con lo que te viene ahora.  
  
En cuanto les oye mencionar eso, Tracey entonces vé que los dos que están delante de el han debido estar vigilándoles antes, ya que si no, no sabrían lo que les ocurrió antes con Jesse y James (y puede que les hayan estado vigilando por más tiempo). Pero sin embargo no llega a imaginarse quienes son realmente, ya que el últimamente ha estado casi todo el tiempo con el Profesor Oak y no les ha visto hace mucho.  
  
Al instante siguiente y ante el asombro de Tracey, el "Profesor Elm" y la "Profesora Ivy" se liberan de sus Disfraces, y aparecen con su Verdadera Personalidad de: ¡¡BUTCH y CASSIDY!!. Antes de que Tracey se recupere de la impresión de ver quienes son realmente, le sueltan su Lema:  
  
- ¿Buscas Problemas?  
  
- ¡Pues a escuchar nuestro lema!  
  
- ¡Para infectar al mundo de devastación!  
  
- ¡Para destruir a los pueblos de cada nación!  
  
- ¡Para denunciar a los defensores de la verdad y el amor!  
  
- ¡Para dominar el espacio exterior!  
  
- ¡Cassidy!  
  
- ¡Butch!  
  
- ¡El Team Rocket vigila la Tierra día y noche!  
  
- ¡Rendiros ahora porque tenéis esta batalla perdida!  
  
- ¡¡Ratticatte!!  
  
Tracey, que finalmente ya se ha dado cuenta de cómo tiene realmente las cosas, por un instante tiene miedo. Pero al acordarse de que si no hace algo, los Pokemon y sus compañeros están en peligro, decide hacer de tripas corazón y hacer lo que pueda. Butch y Cassidy, en plan fanfarron, dicen que más vale que se rinda, que aparte de Ratticate, tienen a Primeape y Drowzee y que el solo nunca podrá vencer a los tres. Tracey les dice que eso habrá que verlo y que mientras le quede un solo Pokemon, hará lo que pueda, además de que seguro de que más pronto o más tarde el Profesor Oak vendrá en su ayuda. Butch y Cassidy tras oirle, se rien con ganas.  
  
Tracey al oirles, se mosquea y les pregunta: -¡Eh!, ¿Pero se puede saber que os pasa?.  
  
Ellos, cuando consiguen calmarse, le dicen: -Es muy dificil que el Profesor Oak pueda venir a ayudarte...¡¡ya que lo dejamos atado y amordazado en un armario de su Laboratorio!!.  
  
Y así, mientras Butch y Cassidy se regodean de el, Tracey está apurado, pero no deja de pensar en que es lo que puede hacer.  
  
De pronto, la puerta de la Sala de Estar se abre y Butch y Cassidy se vuelven asombrados ya que no se esperaban en absoluto que entrase nadie. Tracey reconoce a Gary Oak y su hermana May. Estos se quedan sorprendidos al ver al Team Rocket allí, igual que el Team Rocket se queda sorprendido con lo inesperado de su aparición. Tracey aprovecha esos valiosos segundos para sacar a Marrill. Una vez Fuera, hace que este use su Pistola de Agua para echar a Butch, Cassidy y Ratticatte al fondo de la Sala, Lejos de donde estan ellos. Mientras vuelven, Tracey avisa a Gary y May de lo ocurrido con su Abuelo para que vayan a liberarle. May, impresionada por el arrojo de Tracey va ella y le dice a Gary que le eche una mano a Tracey. Gary, aunque un poco fastidiado, se da cuenta de que a su hermana no le falta razón y Mientras Tracey usa la Pistola de Agua de Marrill para despertar a Ash y los demás, el está al acecho.  
  
Así, Gary puede ver cuando Butch y Cassidy se levantan y vuelven al ataque, sacando a Primeape, añadiendo así otro Pokemon a su equipo. Ash y el resto, recien recobrados, han de prepararse para el combate tras darse cuenta de la situación.  
  
El Combate que se desarrolla a continuación viene a ser más o menos así: - Ash saca a Pikachu y le dice que realice un Impactrueno sobre ambos Pokemon. Pero Primeape se tira al suelo en plan de disimulo y de pronto se levanta sin más ni más. Entonces Butch le ordena que le ataque a Pikachu con una doble patada, cosa que hace a la perfección. Ash entonces saca a Cyndaquil e intenta usar tanto el ataque Llamaradas como el Ascuas tanto contra Primeape como contra Ratticatte, con Resultados Negativos. Gary entonces dice que mejor van los dos a la vez, aunque sea por esa ocasión. Ash, aunque algo mosqueado, va con Gary, y en cuanto este saca a su Arcanine, entre los dos realizan el Ataque Ascuas dirigido a Primeape y Ratticatte. Sin embargo, estos dos parece que apenas resultan afectados y responden con un ataque Placaje Mutuo. Misty, entonces, se decide a intervenir y por raro que parezca, el Pokemon que elige es PSYDUCK. Ash se queda sorprendido al ver a Psyduck fuera y cree que va a hacer falta que el Primeape le de unos cuantos golpes para que así le entre el Dolor de Cabeza y pueda realizar el Ataque Confusión. Pero inesperadamente y sorprendiendo a todo el mundo, salvo a Misty, Psyduck es capaz de realizar dicho ataque sin más ni más. Así, Butch, Cassidy, Ratticatte y Primeape empezan a volar por los aires.  
  
Pero NO, al contrario de lo que parecería, el combate aun no ha terminado. Y esto se debe a que en el ultimo momento, antes de sufrir el ataque de Psyduck, Cassidy fue capaz de arrojar la Pokeball de Drowzee. Así, nada más salir este, le encargan que ataque a Psyduck, librandolos así del ataque Confusión. Drowzee hace esto en un instante, ya que tras teletransportarse detrás de Psyduck, se echa encima de el, haciendo primero un Golpe Cabeza y dejándose caer luego encima de el (aprovechando su peso). Así, el Ataque Confusión deja de Funcionar y todos los que lo sufrían caen al suelo. Lo malo es que al caer Butch queda frente a Primeape y no puede evitar mirarle a los ojos, con lo que finalmente Butch acaba siendo sacudido por Primeape.  
  
Durante el Siguiente rato se suceden diversos ataques, de origen no exclusivo, que resultan ser fallidos contra Drowzee gracias a su Teletransportación, aunque algunos de ellos si tienen algun efecto en Ratticate y Primeape. Es durante esta "persecución a Drowzee", cuando May finalmente aparece con su abuelo, uniendose a los demás. El Profesor Oak, observando la situación opina que lo más adecuado contra Drowzee sería algo que le hiciese perder la concentración, manteniéndole en el mismo sitio. Entonces May sugiere que un ataque Agilidad en el que Drowzee siguiese la dirección del Pokemon, pudiendo incluso marearle, podría funcionar. El Profesor Oak dice que puede y entonces, Ash y Gary, Respectivamente, ordenan a sus Pikachu y Evee hacer un Ataque Agilidad. Tal como Sugirió May, los dos Pokemon rodean a Drowzee y en un momento este acaba mareado. Mientras Butch y Cassidy, Fastidiados, azuzan a Drowzee para que se recupere, entonces May decide que hay que aprovechar la ocasión y justo entonces saca a su Jinx (N. del A. - Yo no sé los Pokemon que pueda tener May Oak realmente. Esto es pura imaginación del Autor) y le ordena que use con Drowzee su Ataque Beso Amoroso. Ni siquiera Drowzee puede resistir a este ataque de Jinx y acaba definitivamente K.O.  
  
Butch y Cassidy, viendo como se les están poniendo las cosas, intentan un ultimo ataque desesperado con Ratticatte y Primeape e incluso (¡algo que no se esperaba nadie!) sacando ellos dos armas. Pero afortunadamente May reacciona rápido y le manda a Jinx que realice su ataque Ventisca. Así, antes de que se den cuenta, Butch, Cassidy, Ratticate y Primeape quedan aprisionados en una masa de hielo. Entonces, cuando May va a darles el golpe de gracia, Brock le pide que le deje a el, que quiere hacerles pagar el susto que le han dado. May, aunque al principio se queda cortada, asiente al recibir una señal de su abuelo. Entonces Brock, saca a su Onix (no lo había sacado antes para no dañar la habitación) y le dice que use su ataque Golpe Furia contra ese Bloque de Hielo(Butch y Cassidy se ponen palidos al oir eso) y el Drowzee que está en el suelo, procurando que salgan por el Balcon (Antes lo abre para que no se rompa el Cristal). Así, Todo el Team Rocket II sale de una vez por el balcón, volando. Pero a diferencia de Jesse y James, no dicen ningun lema, como "¡El Team Rocket Despega de Nuevo!". No, ¡Se conforman con gritar!.  
  
Jesse y James, que al "aterrizar" antes, habían caido en el Lugar(una especie de Parque ó Reserva) donde el Profesor Oak guarda sus Pokemon, llevaban algun tiempo intentando coger alguno, pero solo habían conseguido ser atacados por varios de los que estaban allí. -por ejemplo, Los Tauros de Ash-  
  
Al final de una Loca carrera, de pronto les pareció oir un grito que venía de arriba. Al levantar la cabeza, ven al Bloque de hielo que contiene a Butch y Cassidy. Entonces, en plan de chufla, empiezan a decir que no lo hacen mal pero que nunca tendrán su estilo. De pronto oyen ruidos al lado y al volver la cabeza ven que es un Electrode de los de Tamaño Grande. Antes de que puedan terminar el grito de terror, este estalla y ya tenemos al Team Rocket I, dispuestos a demostrar su habilidad por los aires al grito de "¡El Team Rocket Despega de Nuevo!". Y de paso hacen compañía a los que han estado criticando hace tan solo un momento.  
  
El Profesor Oak, contento de que todo haya pasado, felicita a todo el mundo por lo que ha hecho. Principalmente a May, ya que cree que ha tenido decisión y buenas ideas tanto a la hora de hallar una estrategia para vencer definitivamente a Drowzee, como en el momento del contraataque definitivo contra Butch y Cassidy. May le agradece a su abuelo sus alabanzas, y le dice que ella cree que otro que ha tenido tanta o más importancia es Tracey, ya que supo escapar de la Trampa que habían tendido esos dos, ya que no estaba dormido como los demás y mantener el tipo hasta que llegaron ella y Gary, además de informarle a ella de donde le tenían encerrado a el y así ayudar a su liberación. (Tracey se ruboriza cuando May le pone tan bien, e inmediatamente responde que no ha sido más que cuestión de suerte, mientras que Gary, a pesar de que le mencionan, está que trina por la escasa importancia que le ha dado May. Cuando ha ido a abrir la boca para protestar, su hermana ha intuido por donde iba y le dirigió una mirada....bueno, si las miradas matasen, esa podría haber dejado a Gary derechito en el Cementerio).  
  
El Profesor Oak le comenta después a Misty, que parece que su Psyduck parece estar ahora a un nivel mucho mejor que la ultima vez que lo vió. Además le dice a Brock que ha tenido una buena oportunidad de desahogarse por el mal trago, aunque cree que le dura demasiado lo que pueda tener con la Profesora Ivy. Brock, al oir ese nombre, se pone malo, y le dice al Profesor Oak que no vuelva a nombrarlo. Si, todo parece Normal, pero sin embargo, El Profesor Oak no puede evitar fijarse en Ash, debido a lo callado que está a pesar de todo lo que se ha hablado. Tras observarle con atención, y aunque sabe lo que acaba de ocurrir le nota quiza demasiado nervioso. Tras hacerle sentarse a su lado le pregunta que le pasa. Antes de que Ash pueda contestar, Misty dice que Ash tiene los nervios demasiado de punta y que salta a la minima (recibiendo una buena mirada de Tracey, Brock y Pikachu). Gary dice que Ash estará de mal humor porque si no llega a ayudarle el no hubieran podido vencer a Drowzee y eso no puede tragarlo(aunque el que no puede tragarlo es el, y de postre recibe una mirada asesina de su hermana May - Gary estaría bajo dos palmos de tierra, por lo menos - ). Con todo eso, el Profesor Oak, empieza a ver que Ash tiene motivos más que de sobra para estar nervioso.  
  
Tras eso, el Profesor Oak intenta calmar a Ash lo más posible, empezando a charlar con el un poco por separado (aunque el resto no puede evitar escuchar lo que pueda). Así, le acaba diciendo finalmente lo siguiente: -Mira Ash, no debes deprimirte porque hayas bajado de nivel. Todo el mundo tiene de vez en cuando sus más y sus menos, y eso lo sé por experiencia propia. Lo mejor es que procures calmar los nervios y no empezar con problemas de Autoestima(Criticandose a sí mismo). Yo ya ha visto varios casos de esos y francamente, creo que lo más te conviene es tomarte un descanso y aclarar las cosas.  
  
Por ultimo, tras ese pequeño discurso, tiene un detalle para intentar animar a Ash. Tras Levantarse, va a un mueble de su Laboratorio, y tras abrir un Cajón, saca de allí un Objeto, con el que vuelve adonde estaba con Ash. Nada más llegar allí, le hace entrega a Ash de dicho objeto: -Ash, este es el ultimo modelo de Pokegear. Posee las Funciones de siempre: Mapa, Telefono Movil, Reloj y Radio, pero con las ventajas de que tiene mayor memoria, el mapa incluido es más extenso y su fuente de energia es ahora la Energía Solar. Aun está en fase de prueba, y si no te importa, te agradecería que lo testeases. En cuanto te cerciores de su buen uso, ES TUYO.  
  
El Profesor Oak parecía haber conseguido animar a Ash con su función de probar el ultimo modelo de Pokegear, ya que en el rostro de este se formó una Sonrisa. Pero entonces tuvo que intervenir Dª FATALIDAD, personificada en Misty Waterflower, ya que esta, inocentemente, se acercó al Profesor Oak y le preguntó: - Profesor, ¿Usted cree que Ash sabrá manejar esto?.  
  
Eso borró la sonrisa que se había formado en el rostro de Ash, la cual se vió inmediatamente sustituida por una expresión de rabia. Al instante, y sin fijarse en la cara de susto de Misty, ni en lo que le decían el Profesor Oak ni ninguno de los demás, Ash se levantó en un momento y se dirigió a todo correr hacia la salida, llegando en un momento a la calle. Una vez fuera se dirigió hacia el Bosque en vez de ir a su casa. Brock, que había salido a todo correr, apenas pudo ver para donde fue.  
  
Misty, en un principio, también había querido salir, pero el Profesor Oak la detuvo. Al protestar, este le dijo: - ¿No crees que ya has molestado bastante a Ash?. ¡ Dejale al menos un rato en paz !.  
  
Misty quiso irse, pero al Profesor Oak la detuvo, ya que quería saber exactamente porque motivo la Relación entre ella y Ash estaba tan tirante. Quería que se le contase con pelos y señales y le avisó que no iba a salir de allí hasta que se lo contase todo. (May y Gary estaban silenciosos, ya que ellos también estaban interesados en saber lo ocurrido, y estaban dispuestos a esperar hasta que Misty hablase). Tracey, como ya sabía lo ocurrido, fue con Brock a la casa de Ash, ya que para decir a la Delia Ketchum que su hijo estaba perdido, mejor dos que uno.  
  
Ash, Mientras había seguido corriendo por el Bosque hasta que de pronto se detuvo ya que había ido a parar al lugar más inesperado: El Rio del que le saco Misty hace ya tantos Años. Ash bajo la Cabeza recordando la forma despectiva en que le habló Misty nada más haber Salido del Rio ( Y sin embargo, aquel fue su primer encuentro).  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"-Pensaba que había cogido un pez - dijo Misty - pero, por lo que parece he pescado un niño... y un Pokemon. Me llamo Misty. ¿Estas bien?."  
  
Ash, tras escupir el agua que tenía en la boca, le contestó, sonriendo levemente: "-Cre...Creo que sí. Gracias".  
  
Misty, tras fruncir el ceño, le dijo: "-¡Tu no!. ¡Tu Pokemon!. Mira lo que le has hecho. ¿Respira?."  
  
FIN FLASHBACK  
  
Ash frunció el ceño con rabia recordando aquello. No negaba que Pikachu estuviese mal, pero, y el ¿qué?. Ese había sido el principio de las famosas criticas de Misty. Criticas que habían acabado favoreciendo siempre las discusiones entre ambos.  
  
Si por casualidad hubiese salido en otro sitio por su cuenta, sin necesitar la ayuda de Misty, jamas se la habría encontrado y nunca habrían llegado a esto. Pero esa idea no tenía fundamento ya que uno no podía cambiar el pasado, no. Pero, ......quizás pudiera modelar el Futuro en lo posible. Si....Quizas.  
  
___________________________________  
  
CONTINUARA....  
  
(C) POKEMON no pertenece al Autor. Sin embargo, Los personajes, Lugares y Situaciones elaborados por dicho Autor en esta obra si le pertenecen.  
  
( N. del A. - El Copyright no ha aparecido no ha aparecido ni en el Prologo ni en el Cap. 1 por Despiste del Autor). 


	4. Renacer de las Cenizas 3

** RENACER DE LAS CENIZAS**

**NOTA:** El Autor tiene que hacer tres rectificaciones en la Historia, respecto a los Dos Primeros Capitulos:

1)En el **Capitulo Uno, **pongo que "el Poliwag de Misty ya ha evolucionado a Poliwhirl", cuando sin embargo en la quinta Temporada de la Serie, dicho Poliwhirl evoluciona en Politoed. Por tanto, tendremos que suponer que Misty ha dejado este Politoed en el Gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste, con sus Hermanas (como dejo en su dia a Starmie y a Horsea), y ha Capturado a OTRO Poliwag. El CUANDO y COMO de su Captura ya se señalará en la Historia.

2) En el **Capitulo Uno, **tambiénpongo que Ash, durante la pelea que sostiene con Jessie, James y Meowth, junto a Brock y Misty, "lanza otra Pokeball, dejando así a Chikorita lista para atacar", pero durante los JOHTO CHAMPIONS, la Chikorita de Ash evoluciona a Bayleef, con lo que se supone que Ash ha debido capturar otra Chikorita en el ultimo Viaje que ha hecho(quiza por "error", de la misma manera que capturó tantos Tauros, YA SE VERÁ), y ha cogido esta para sus viajes, dejando a la versión evolucionada en el Laboratorio del Profesor Oak.

3)Además, en el **Capitulo Dos**, Gary ha usado un Evee en la Lucha contra Butch y Cassidy. Pero los que se conozcan la Historia de Johto a Fondo podrían decir que eso es incorrecto, ya que en un Momento dado, el Evee que tenía Gary acaba evolucionando en un Umbreon, y Gary tiene que acabar uniendo fuerzas con Ash para vencerle (o algo así). Por eso, doy por hecho que tras Johto y antes del Inicio de esta Historia, Gary ha dejado al Umbreon en el Laboratorio del Profesor Oak y ha Capturado un Nuevo Evee (En un intento de obtener a Espeon u otra de las Evoluciones de Evee).

**CAPITULO 3 **

**RanmoonBoy: del A. - Como este Capitulo es más extenso de lo habitual, Pido disculpas por haceros esperar, entre el tiempo necesario para escribir el capitulo y mis propias ocupaciones).**

_Y como no quiero aburrir más a nadie¡adelante y espero que os guste!._

Sin tener ni idea de todo lo que estaba pasando, Delia Ketchum, la madre de Ash, estaba en ese momento en su casa , mirando un viejo album de fotos que, curiosamente, no habían visto otros ojos aparte de los suyos y los de su hijo Ash, ya que las fotos de ese album eran "intimas", acerca de cosas que Delia juzgaba que solo les importaba a los de casa...Su Marido, el padre de Ash... y de Liz, Su Primera hija y hermana mayor de Ash... tanto al uno como a la otra no los había visto hace ya muchos años, antes de que Ash saliera en su Viaje Pokemon.

El hecho de Mirar esas Fotos hizo acudir recuerdos a su cabeza...recuerdos sobre la ultima vez que Liz vió a su padre...esta entonces ya tenía casí diez años

y faltaba poco para que saliese a su viaje como entrenadora pokemon. Y entonces, cuando la vida parecía normal en casa, ...**EL** tuvo que aparecer y estropearlo todo.

¿Por qué?.- Se dice Delia a si misma, muy triste tras repasar esos recuerdos ¿Por qué tuvo que aparecer **ese maldito**-dice con voz rabiosa, pasando después a un tono más triste¿Por qué tuvo que irse Liz hace ya tanto tiempo?. - y volviendo al tono enfadado, añade - y además...durante todo el tiempo que lleva fuera - suspiro - ni siquiera se ha molestado en comunicarse conmigo...¡Para nada!. – Suspiro y un poco de llanto ¿Es que además de todo el tiempo que lleva destrozándome la falta de Mi Marido, el padre de Liz, ahora la falta de Esta va a ponerlo peor aun ?.

Si alguien hubiese visto en ese Momento a la Madre de Ash se hubiese quedado asustado, ya que ella el 90 del tiempo da al resto de la gente la imagen de una mujer que, aparte de ser ama de casa, es tranquila, desenfadada, se comporta con su hijo como si este todavía fuese un niño pequeño, e incluso a veces todavía tiene un comportamiento algo infantil. Pero sin embargo, ella ha tenido que guardar los nervios muchas veces, como cuando Ash naufragó junto a los demás en el St. Anne, o como cuando no apareció en el circo junto a sus compañeros al estar disfrazado de Mr. Mime y ser capturado por el Team Rocket (ahí ella se estuvo diciendo a si misma que el Mr. Mime que llego a su casa era Ash aunque no lo mostrase). Esas y otras cosas han ido haciendo que poco a poco ella procurase no mostrar sus sentimientos plenamente.

Pero sin embargo ahora, viendo ese album, ya no ha podido contenerse por más tiempo y las lagrimas fluyen por su rostro.

Toda esa tensión, irónicamente, acaba agotando a Delia y esta acaba cerrando los ojos. Este descanso parece calmarla, ya que va acabando más tranquila. Aunque sin embargo mientras duerme tiene un sueño, provocado en parte por sus pensamientos previos y por otra por recuerdos que ella creía tener encerrados.

** SUEÑO/PESADILLA DE DELIA **

Delia se ve a si misma en una Iglesia, llevando un Traje de novia blanco y resplandeciente. Aunque la Iglesia está llena, no distingue los rostros de los que están allí. Entonces, es llevada hacia el altar, ya que el Novio, su futuro Marido, está allí esperándola. Al igual que pasaba con los asistentes a la boda, tampoco logra distinguir quien la lleva hacia el Altar. Por fin, está en el Altar y empieza la Ceremonia. De pronto, cuando los novios se miran, Delia ve aterrada como el novio se transforma en **EL**, al mismo tiempo que la Iglesia se transforma en un lugar que prefiere olvidar, su traje de novia es sustituido por uno negro que ella no querría ponerse y que también llevan ahora algunos de los asistentes, mientras que otros los llevan parecidos, pero blancos. Delia contempla el alrededor con Desesperación, Incredulidad y Rabia. Trata de huir, cosa que va consiguiendo a pesar de la Dificultad, pero de pronto parece resbalar y cae hacia la Izquierda.

** FIN SUEÑO/PESADILLA DE DELIA **

Delia se despierta bastante agobiada y durante unos minutos, no puede parar de respirar agitadamente, debido a la pesadilla que ha tenido. La emoción también empieza a aflorar, y finalmente acaba llorando un poco más debido tanto a la pesadilla en sí como a los recuerdos que le ha traido.

Cuando apenas llevaba unos instantes llorando, llaman a la puerta. Delia al oírlo,

lo primero que hace es decir al que este llamando que espere un momento, que la ha pillado ocupada. Valiéndose de esa excusa, se apresura a dejar todo lo más ordenado posible (lo que incluye guardar el album), y a intentar disimular lo más posible las lagrimas derramadas, yendo al cuarto de baño y mojándose la cara con agua hasta que se ve mejor pinta en el espejo. Tras conseguirlo, se arregla un poco los pelos(afortunadamente no tarda mucho), y como últimos pasos antes de abrir, respira hondo un par de veces para intentar controlar los nervios y procura poner en su Rostro la expresión que muestra ante todo el mundo. Finalmente abre, disculpándose por haber tardado, y se encuentra con Brock y Tracey, que vienen a traerle las ultimas noticias sobre Ash.

Delia escucha a ambos chicos, procurando calmar los nervios, ya que está especialmente sensible tanto después de haber visto las Fotos, como con el recuerdo de la pesadilla. Al final, les dice que cree que Ash necesita estar un poco solo para desahogarse (¿Experiencia propia?), y que no se preocupa ya que el conoce bien todos estos alrededores. Pero que si no ha vuelto para ultima hora, entonces habrá que ir a buscarle.

Justo en ese Momento, en el Laboratorio del Profesor Oak, Misty está desesperada, ya que el Profesor Oak sigue con su "Interrogatorio", y ella está empeñada en llegar adonde esté Ash para disculparse con el, pero Pikachu, el unico que podía llevarla hasta Ash, ha salido poco después de este. Misty, está amargada y piensa que nunca va a salir hasta que le digan, cuando de pronto se da cuenta de que el Profesor Oak está hablando con sus nietos, ya que May y Gary tienen otra "situación tensa" (y realmente, una tonteria, ya que están hablando de cuándo Gary ha confundido a su hermana con un Pokemon, intentando atraparle con la Pokeball -Capitulo anterior-). Aprovechando el momento, Misty se levanta y moviéndose con cuidado, va hacia la salida y a partir de ahí , corre como alma que lleva el diablo hacia el lugar por donde ella vio irse a Pikachu tras Ash, ya hace un buen rato.

Mientras tanto, Ash ha meditado cuidadosamente sobre la idea que le había venido...Cambiar el Futuro...Y además Misty y el no parecían llevarse demasiado bien. Si, Despues de haber estado ella cinco años donde quiera que estuviese, de pronto vuelve poniendo la excusa de la bicicleta y les sigue en su viaje a Brock y a el. Fueron dos años horribles. Ella parecía querer acercarse y hablar con el como antaño, como si no hubiera pasado nada. Y Ash todavía se acordaba del momento en que les dejo (y del motivo por el que les dejo), por lo que le contestaba en plan seco, ella se enfadaba, y empezaba la discusión...pero con el tiempo, las discusiones habían acabado siendo aun peor que las de antaño.

Así, Ash había acabado más que aburrido de Misty. Cualquier oportunidad de estar un poco tranquilo lejos de ella era más que agradecida.

Repasando sus recuerdos, Ash llegó a una conclusión- El Momento en el que había conseguido más tranquilidad -aunque fue dificil, fue durante los años de estudio, con los amigos que hizo allí, las visitas regulares de Brock...y sin tener a Misty cerca.

Entonces,...¿Es Necesario que Misty y el tomen Caminos Separados, al menos de momento?. Tras pensarlo unos instantes, y aunque la imagen de Misty abandonando al grupo le recorre la cabeza, trayéndole dolor, acaba decidiendo que **SI**.

Ajena a todo esto, y por una coincidencia que parece capricho del Destino, Lisa, que desde que dejó a Ash y Tracey en este Bosque en su día, ha vuelto por aquí de vez en cuando, aunque no se ha animado a llegar a Pueblo Paleta y así visitar a Ash, hoy viene decidida a dar el paso necesario, ya que considera que ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Mientras, Misty lleva un buen rato siguiendo a Pikachu, ya que quiere encontrar a Ash y disculparse con el, pero lo que no sabe es que dos grupos los están siguiendo, procurando no ser vistos. El Primero empezó la persecución nada más ver a Pikachu, y el Segundo...en cuanto vió al Primero en acción.

Ash, tras haber tomado la decisión, iba a sacar a los Pokemon que tenía encima para comentarles el asunto, cuando de pronto oye ruido a su espalda y nada más volverse, ve a Pikachu, que salta a sus brazos. Ash, aunque al principio está bastante sorprendido, realmente queda encantado por la venida de Pikachu y se lo demuestra a este de sobra a base de caricias y otros mimos.

De pronto, oye una voz pronunciando su nombre que le hace fruncir el ceño no solo a el, sino tambien a Pikachu. Al girarse, ambos ven confirmados sus peores temores. ¡ MISTY!. Nada más verla, Ash piensa ¿Qué rayos ha venido a hacer aquí?. 

Misty, en cuanto ve a Ash con Pikachu en Brazos, se lanza hacia ambos al instante, llevando firmes intenciones de disculparse con Ash y de intentar aclarar de una maldita vez el verdadero motivo de su regreso, ya que aun no ha sido capaz de sincerarse realmente con Ash, Brock y los demás. Sin embargo, tanto la mirada que le echa Ash como la de Pikachu, le atascan por un momento las palabras en la boca y le hacen ver que el asunto no va a ser cosa facil.

Abstraidos como están el uno en el otro, ni Ash ni Misty se enteran ni de que los dos grupos que estaban siguiendo a esta ultima, por fin han llegado y se están camuflando en dos lugares distintos para no ser vistos, ni de que hay otra Persona, que está viendo la situación desde atrás, ya que nota que la Situación está algo tensa y no quiere meterse en medio. El unico que parece notar algo (aunque no llega a descubrir a ninguno) es Pikachu.

Ash, por fin rompe el Silencio diciendole a Misty-Misty¿Puede saberse a que has venido?. ¡Y no creo que sea por casualidad, o simplemente por dar una vuelta!. ¿Verdad?.

Misty, tras tomar aire, le contesta, procurando no elevar la voz-Mira Ash, quería disculparme por lo de antes. ¡Aunque ha pasado mucho tiempo, sigo siendo tanto ó más metete que antes, cuando me pongo de mal humor!. ¡Lo Siento, de verdad!. - tras tomar Aire, añade - Aunque tu durante todo este ultimo viaje cada vez que te hablaba¡Vaya forma tenías de contestar!. Y así, es más facil que me ponga de mal humor¿no crees?.

El Primer Grupo (que son Jesse, James y Meowth), aun no se han lanzado a la captura de Pikachu, ya que están asistiendo emocionados a la Pelea entre Ash y Misty al ver lo que ambos han madurado (y al mismo tiempo es como si viesen un serial en vivo). ¡Si Supiesen que cerca de ellos están Butch y Cassidy(el Segundo Grupo), seguro que espabilarían más!.(Estos, a su vez, llevados por la curiosidad, también están atendiendo a la Discusión, y sobre todo al cambio que ven en Ash, comparado a como ha estado en el Laboratorio).

Ash, tras suspirar, contesta mirando al suelo-Puede... Pero, por si no te has dado cuenta, en todo este tiempo que ha pasado, ambos hemos cambiado mucho en diversas cosas, ya no somos en absoluto los que eramos...

Misty entonces le interrumpe¡Si te refieres a que no te reconocí cuando te vi por primera vez después de...- Entonces Misty se queda muda ya que las palabras no le salen de la Boca.

James comenta para si mismo- Lo mismo que nos paso a nosotros, cuando le volvimos a ver después de tanto tiempo. ¿No es verdad?.

Jesse, tras oir eso, le clava a James una mirada de Fuego, a la vez que le dice¡¡¡CALLATEEE- procurando no subir demasiado la voz, ya que si no, sabe que les descubrirían.

Meowth, al oir eso, añade¿Pero que pasa, Jessie?. Simplemente no les conocimos ni a el ni a ella al verlos entonces¿No es Verdad?.

Tras decir eso, Meowth recibe un Golpe de Jessie en la cocorota que le hace brotar un Chichón al instante, a la vez que esta le dirige una Mirada PEOR que la que ha recibido James.

Mientras tanto, Ash se figura lo que iba a decir Misty y continua¡¡Después de que pasasen cinco años a partir del momento en que te fuiste con aquel chico, dejándonos atrás a Brock, a mi y a nuestros Pokemon, sobre todo a Pikachu ¿No es así, Misty?. - Finaliza Ash, desahogándose.

Misty se queda muda al oír eso, pero con un gran esfuerzo consigue reaccionar¡ Ash, maldita sea ¡. Todo eso es ya Agua pasada. Si, me fui con ese Estúpido de Jack. Pero eso ya es historia y ahora estoy aquí, contigo - dice, mientras siente que sus ojos comienzan a humedecerse, para finalmente añadir ¿Es que este reencuentro no supone nada para ti?.

Ash no repara en ese Detalle, (ni tampoco en ninguno de los demás espectadores) y acaba contestando a Misty¡Oh, Claro que si!. Uno también que ver el lado malo de la vida. ¡¡Y por si no te acuerdas, tu me dijiste que es por esa Bicicleta que te tome prestada aquí mismo PARA SALVAR A PIKACHU, y que me acuerdo perfectamente que te pague- Tras una Pausa, continua - Y por si te interesa, La Enfermera Joy de Ciudad Verde consiguió reparar tu Bicicleta, ya sabes, esa que trajiste hasta allí en su día a cuestas y que estaba toda quemada por mi culpa. No la dejó como nueva, pero aun sirve. Ya que te separaste de nosotros, en el momento en el que nos enteramos de esto y la recogimos, Brock se la llevó a su Gimnasio, ya que no sabíamos que había sido de ti y a ninguno nos apetecía ir al Gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste con la Historia de lo Ocurrido ANTES QUE TU. (N. del A. - O sea, lo que Ash quiere decir, aunque con rodeos, es que quería evitar volver a encontrarse con Misty o tener que contarle lo ocurrido a sus hermanas, aunque no le apetecía para nada o ,si no era capaz de contarles lo ocurrido, irles con una mentira como ultima opción) Puedes hablar con el, si es que aun tienes interés en esa Bicicleta.

Misty, al oir eso, tiene que cerrar los ojos, y apretar los puños por un lado y las mandibulas por el otro para desahogarse, repitiéndose a si misma que debe hacerse la sorda y no contestar a Ash, mientras se dice que porqué tuvo que salir con la vieja historia de la Bicicleta (aunque no está de acuerdo con una de las ultimas cosas que ha dicho Ash).

Mientras Misty está callada, Ash le dice¿Sabes?. A mi al Principio también me costó reconocerte. Como ya te he dicho antes, hemos cambiado mucho...y tu has vuelto mucho más bonita de lo que ya eras.

Al oir eso, Misty se queda ruborizada al instante, ya que no puede creerse que este oyendo decir eso...a Ash. E incluso tanto Jessie como Cassidy piensan que se ha vuelto un Caballero, y que esto compensa, aunque sea un poco, todo lo que ha dicho a Misty antes.

Pero sin embargo, lo que Misty oye a continuación la espabila al instante, y deja alucinadas tanto a Jessie como a Cassidy.

-Pero hay algo en lo que sigues igual o peor que antes...tus criticas, desprecios, ironías e insultos. Si no fuera por ellos, serías la mujer perfecta - concluye Ash.

Misty, al oir eso, en un instante termina con un mal carácter comparable al de un Gyarados, y tras agarrar a Ash de la Camisa (James, en cuanto ve eso, piensa que es

semejante a cualquiera de las escenas que ha tenido Jessie con el), le dice¿Se puede saber que te crees, Ash Ketchum?.

Ash, aunque parezca increible, mantiene la calma, y tras contener a Pikachu para que no efectue a Misty un Impactrueno (dejando alucinados a todos los que están alrededor), le dice a esta- Yo no me creo nada. Yo SE que por lo menos AHORA ya sabes como me he sentido y me siento yo, después de recibir tus comentarios.

Tanto Misty , como Lisa y los demás (TR1 y TR2) se quedan Boquiabiertos con la Respuesta de Ash, aunque a James le llega hondo, Hasta el punto de ponerse en el lugar de Ash y meditar la respuesta de este.

Sin embargo, la reacción de Misty llega hasta el punto de quedarse ensimismada sin soltar la camisa de Ash. De pronto, empieza a notar golpecitos en la mano izquierda, y al salir de su ensimismamiento, ve el autor de dichos golpecitos en su mano es Ash (o mejor dicho, uno de los dedos de su mano derecha), que pretende indicarle que ya es hora de que le suelte. Misty, al darse cuenta, retira sus manos de la camisa de Ash al momento, ligeramente ruborizada y poniendo las manos en la espalda. Aunque tiene ganas de llamarle la atención a Ash por lo que ha dicho al principio, sabe que en parte es verdad, pero le fastidia lo bocazas que se ha vuelto Ash, hasta el punto de ser, en ese aspecto...¿parecido a ella?.

Lisa, que junto a ambos equipos del Team Rocket, ha podido disfrutar de lo ocurrido, sin embargo prefiere dejar de reirse y estar atenta, ya que cree que las cosas no están bien por todo lo que ha visto pasar. Por eso, decide acercarse lo más rápido y sigilosamente posible a Ash y Misty para darles algo de tranquilidad, ya que el ambiente está aun bastante tenso.

Ash, ajeno a todo los espectadores y viendo que Misty no dice nada, decide continuar con la conversación, diciendole a esta algo que tiene dentro de sí, pero sin afirmarlo totalmente, O sea en plan SUPUESTO- Misty...Creo que ya te he dicho de sobra que al marcharte y abandonarnos hace cinco años me causaste un gran sufrimiento.

Misty quiere decir algo en su favor - Ash...

Ash , sin embargo, la interrumpe¡No he terminado!. Como decía...causaste sufrimiento, pero...bueno...SUPONGAMOS que también provocaste algo bueno.

Todos los "espectadores" (incluyendo aquí al Propio Pikachu, que se queda extrañado con lo que ha oido y decide prestar más atención - sin dejar de vigilar a Misty por lo que pudiera intentar, ya que ahora no se fia de ella - se quedan alucinados al oír eso, y quieren saber a lo que se refiere Ash, incluida la propia Misty.

Ash, ya algo cortado, finaliza- Suponte que aparte de todo lo que te he dicho antes, también me ha molestado de ti todas las veces que has andado presumiendo de lo guapa que eres. - Al oir eso, Misty primero pone cara de asombro y luego de enfado. Asímismo Jesse y Cassidy se rien, mientras que Butch se queda silencioso y contemplativo. En cambio, Meowth sufre un poco ya que lo dicho por Ash le recuerda a Meowthy, la Meowth hembra que le hizo sufrir. Mientras, James se queda pensativo, ya que le parece que lo dicho por Ash también encaja con Jessie. Decididamente, A James le está sirviendo de mucho toda esta conversación. - Ash, ajeno a la escucha, continua diciendole a Misty-Suponte que durante todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos habia veces que me sentía...envidioso, celoso o enfadado... Todas las veces que anduviste cerca de chicos como Danny, Rudy o otros...ya que yo no sabía si tu estabas realmente interesada en alguno de ellos. - viendo la mala cara que va poniendo Misty, Ash concluye- el asunto es lo que decía mucha gente y yo me esforzaba en negar...y todo fue provocado por aquel maldito Jack que te llevó consigo -Meowth pone cara aun más triste ya que lo que acaba de decir Ash le recuerda aun más a Meowthy y como estuvo con el Persian, mientras que a James, indirectamente, le recuerda la vez que habiendo robado los tres unas medallas Pokemon, Jessie se fugó con ellas, puede que con planes de participar -...Si, Supongamos que fue entonces, cuando ya no estabas, cuando me dí cuenta de lo que realmente sentía por ti. -Antes de continuar, Ash respira hondo para relajarse, y tras un instante de silencio, continua - Suponte, Misty y ten en cuenta que he dicho SUPONTE – hace una pausa antes de continuar – que yo...yo... yo te quiero.

La primera reacción de Misty al oír eso fue la de quedarse tiesa como una estatua, con los ojos como platos y la boca abierta al máximo. Al igual que antes, siente que se le humedecen los ojos, pero ya no es por tristeza, sino por emoción.

Igualmente, la noticia de la "supuesta" confesión de Ash ha tenido un impacto desigual en los "espectadores", ya que mientras Jessie, James y Meowth muestran una postura dividida entre la emoción y el "Dejate de Supuestos , claro que sí", Butch y Cassidy andan con pitorreo ya que les parece que Ash ha estado en plan cursi, el mismo Pikachu se queda tanto o más asombrado que Misty, ya que no puede creer que Ash haya dicho eso despues de todo lo que esta le ha hecho y finalmente Lisa muestra Confusión ya que nunca se hubiera imaginado nada de esto en Ash, pero también se dice a si misma que el que la sigue, la consigue.

Misty, tras superar la emoción, se dirige a Ash¿Ha..hablas en serio?.

Ash, con expresión triste y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, responde - Creo que no has entendido, Misty...Todo han sido supuestos. Cosas que podrían ser...o no.

Misty, tarda un poco en digerir la respuesta, pero al comprenderla frunce el ceño, ya que con eso, Ash la ha dejado peor que antes.

Antes de que Misty (ó Ash) pueda mover una sola pestaña, de pronto ambos oyen ruidos cerca. Al volver la cabeza (y aunque parezca una exageración), ven un Fearow y un Beedrill de buen Tamaño viniendo hacia ellos, al mismo tiempo que Pikachu y Togetic acaban de darse cuenta.

Al momento, Misty coge a Togetic, llevandolo bien escondido entre sus brazos (N. del A. - Aun lo sigue tratando como si fuera Togepi), sale corriendo a esconderse lo más lejos posible con cara de Pánico, debido a su Famoso Temor a los Bichos (aparte de las Zanahorias y los Pimientos, por Supuesto), mientras Ash y Pikachu se apañan para esquivar este primer ataque de Fearow y Beedrill (y los demás espectadores se esfuerzan por permanecer inadvertidos).

Ash, tras levantarse, frunce el ceño, y piensa por un instante- "¿Y se retira JUSTO al aparecer ese Beedrill?. ¡¡Que Cosas!" , tras lo cual llama a Pikachu (que también había estado con el ceño fruncido) para prepararse para el Combate, y ambos se preparan para hacer frente a la Siguiente Pasada de esos Pokemon.

Al momento, Beedrill se lanza sobre Pikachu y Ash. Este le dice a Pikachu que le lance un Impactrueno a Beedrill, lo que le hace retroceder. Pero inesperadamente y sorprendiéndoles ataca Fearow, dañando a Pikachu

En ese mismo momento, Lisa, aun un poco alucinada por lo ocurrido, sale afuera dispuesta a ayudar a Ash contra el Fearow , y si hace falta contra el Beedrill. Lo primero que hace es arrojar la bola de su Butterfree, indicándole a este que use el Ataque _Somnífero_ contra el Fearow. Este, al recibir el ataque, para de atacar a Pikachu, y por un minuto parece que va a caer vencido. Pero tras agitar sus alas con fuerzas, no solo sabe despejarse, con lo que se retira de momento , sino que además vuelve el ataque hacia el propio Buterfree, que cae redondo. Ash nada más verla, la ha reconocido al instante y tras superar la Sorpresa, va a darle las gracias y a preguntarle que es lo que hace por ahí. Pero Lisa, que parece imaginárselo, le contesta, mientras encierra a Butterfree en su Pokebola- De nada, Ash...Y por favor¡Las preguntas dejalas para más tarde¿vale!. ¡ Después de que nos encarguemos de esos Pokemon!.

Ash, tras ver como está Pikachu, ve que tiene razón, asiente y le responde¡Vale!. Tu encargate del Beedrill. Pidgeot y yo lo haremos de Fearow.- tras lo cual, recoge a Pikachu y arroja la Pokebola de Pidgeot.

Lisa, tras Asentir, saca a su Girafarig (N. del A. - Aunque Beedrill sea un Pokemon insecto, su Picadura puede ser muy perjudicial, y por eso si Lisa ha sacado a su Girafarig - un Pokemon psiquico- ha sido para terminar el combate lo antes posible) y se prepara para la Batalla que viene a continuación, al igual que Ash con su Pikachu, sin saber las miradas que tienen encima, aparte de la de Misty (la cual en especial mira a Ash).

Casi al momento, Beedrill (que estaba más cerca) y Fearow vuelven a atacar a la vez, haciendo así que Ash y Lisa inicien la Batalla.

El Pidgeot de Ash, siguiendo las ordenes de este, esquiva un golpe de Fearow y contraataca a este con un Picotazo.

Al lado, Lisa también ha de hacer que su Girafarig esquive el Ataque _Picotazo venenoso_ de Beedrill, tras lo que siguiendo las ordenes de Lisa y con el proposito de sorprender a Beedrill, usa el Ataque _Premonición_.

Mientras, y debido a la Llegada de Lisa, Butch y Cassidy se preguntan que quien diablos será esa chica que ha aparecido de repente y que tonteria de ataque ha hecho el Girafarig, que aquí no pasa nada. Todo lo contrario que Jessie, James y Meowth. Estos reconocen al momento tanto el ataque _Premonicion_, que sufrieron en su día, como a la propia Lisa (acordándose de cómo les estropeó el robo de los Pokemon de Brock y Ash -Misty ya había abandonado al grupo, al aparecer Lisa cuando iban a quitarles los Pokemon a Brock y Ash despues de que cayesen en la Tipica trampa del Agujero). Además, Meowth les dice que el Fearow que está atacando al "mocoso" lo han visto antes, que es el mismo que encontraron liderando un grupo de Spearows cuando los "mocosos" salíeron hace años de Pueblo Paleta hacia la Liga Johto.

Jesse y James, tras oir eso, no pueden evitar una sensación de agobio al recordar como fueron perseguidos por el Fearow y los Spearows, hasta quedar en un Arbol con Pidgeys y Pidgeottos, también obligados a quedarse allí por esos mismos Spearows y el maldito Fearow. Además, en cuanto el "mocoso" tuvo un plan para escapar, este incluyó que ellos acabaran durante un buen rato perseguidos por los Spearows.

Mientras recuerdan todo eso, ven como el Fearow usa el _Picotaladro_ contra Pidgeot, y este tras reponerse a duras penas, contraataca con un _Ataque Ala_ (A la vez que Girafarig tras esquivar el _Ataque Furia_ del Beedrill, va procurando esquivar los ataques posteriores de este).

Por la Forma en que el Fearow ataca a Ash y Pidgeot, que continua con un Ataque _Agilidad _destinado a lanzarse hacia este para golpearlo y por la Traducción que Meowth hace a Jesse y James, en un momento tanto Ash como el TR1 saben que ese Fearow en realidad es el Spearow al que Ash tiró una piedra a la cabeza hace ya años, Poco después de salir de Pueblo Paleta por primera vez, tras confundirlo con un Pidgey y algo antes de encontrar a Misty, según dice el Propio Ash. Jesse, James y Meowth tras oir eso, tienen que estar un rato conteniendo la risa, lo que les ayuda a mejorar el humor.

Sin embargo, ni Ash ni Pidgeot se rinden y este usa _Agilidad_ y se lanza para darle un Picotazo a Fearow.

En este momento, Fearow no se acaba de rendir y se lanza hacia Pidgeot haciendo uso de un_ Ataque Furia_. Pero entonces, empieza a soplar la brisa, lo cual arranca una sonrisa en los rostros de Lisa, Misty y Ash y aviva malos recuerdos en las mentes de Jesse, James y Meowth, dejando a Butch y Cassidy extrañados al notar la brisa, al ver el ambiente de alegria y por como dice Lisa: "¡Ya esta aquí la Premonición!".

En ese mismo instante, la bola de energía que forma parte de dicho ataque aparece detrás de Beedrill, sorprendiéndole totalmente y dándole de pleno. Butch y Cassidy, tras eso, se quedan boquiabiertos, incapaces de creer lo que han visto.

Además, el resplandor producido por el ataque ciega al Fearow, que a pesar de lograr esquivarlo, va dando tumbos hasta que choca de frente contra un arbol, quedando así inconsciente en el suelo. Ash, tras dar las gracias a Lisa por su ayuda, lo captura en un momento.

Sin embargo, Lisa se cree que Beedrill también está vencido del todo y va a lanzarle una Pokeball cuando Beedrill la rechaza de un golpe, demostrando que aun le queda fuerza, e intenta realizar un _Ataque Furia_ contra Lisa. Pero afortunadamente, Ash y Pikachu le detienen, dejandolo ya totalmente vencido. Ash incluso toma la Pokeball previamente rechazada por Beedrill, y le encierra en ella en vez de Lisa, ya que la pobre aun lleva un buen susto encima.

Misty, que ha estado todo el rato mirando la pelea, asustada, asombrada y admirada a la vez. Ya hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a Ash librar Batallas Pokemon, y esta ha superado a la que tuvo en el Laboratorio contra Butch y Cassidy( junto a los demás que participaron). Y sin embargo al mismo tiempo está un poco apurada de no participar por su asco a los Pokemon Bicho, ya que antes de reencontrarse con Ash ella se había ganado una cierta fama como luchadora pokemon con el apodo de "Mighty Misty" -Misty La Poderosa-. ¡Si la viese ahora alguna de las personas contra las que ha luchado, es que no pararía de reirse!.

Apenas un momento después del final de ambos combates Pokemon, A la vez que empieza a salir de donde ha estado metida, siente que la emoción empieza a humedecer sus ojos por todo lo ocurrido. Pero eso no le detiene para nada y casi al momento va hacia Ash, primero andando y poco más tarde, ya corriendo un poco. Cuando llega junto a el (que tras un poco de charla con Lisa, se disponía a emprender el camino de vuelta), Misty se lanza al instante, pareciendo ignorar que Ash tenía a Pikachu a punto de subirse a su hombro, estaba bajo su cabeza, agarrado a su ropa y con este abrazo, le está estrujando al pobre, aparte de lo que ya le ha hecho Fearow. Ash, algo incomodo, va a decirle a Misty que haga el favor de soltarle cuando de pronto le parece oír que esta está llorando. Lisa, que también lo está viendo, se da cuenta de que ese lloro es por emoción, pero también de que en ese abrazo hay **algo más** que el agradecimiento por haberle salvado del ataque de estos Pokemon. Entonces (cuando ya Pikachu estaba más que harto -si no había lanzado ninguno de sus ataques era debido a que se encontraba en mal estado- ) Misty se aparta para atrás, pudiendo por fin Ash y Pikachu encontrarse más comodos.

Misty, emocionada, le da las gracias a Ash(estando al lado de este, y agarrando su mano) y a Lisa (Pikachu y Ash ponen cara rara al recordar la fuga de Misty al ver el Beedrill). Cuando van a seguir con la conversación, de pronto se oye una risa en el ambiente. Esa risa pone a Misty y Lisa inquietas, pero en cambio Ash se queda tan tranquilo. Cuando Misty pregunta quien está ahí, de pronto se oye:

¿ TENEIS PROBLEMAS PARA ESTAR ASI DE JUNTOS ?.

¡ PUES ESCUCHAD NUESTRO LEMA, SEGURO QUE GANAIS PUNTOS !.

Tras eso, Las figuras de Jesse y James asoman por la copa del arbol dispuestas a continuar con su lema:

- PARA PROTEGER...

...al mundo de la Devastación - Concluye Ash.

Y aprovechando el asombro de Jessie, James y Meowth, continua:

Para Unir a todos los Pueblos en una sola Nación. ¡je 

Para Denunciar a los enemigos de la verdad y el amor.

Para extender nuestro poder más alla del espacio exterior. ejem 

Jessie - dice señalando a Jessie.

James- dice señalando a James (los cuales empiezan a estar realmente furibundos).

El Team Rocket Despega a la Velocidad de la Luz.

Rendios ahora o preparaos para luchar.

Wobbuffet - dice señalando al Wobbuffet de Jessie, que se ha adelantado a Meowth

¡ Meowth (dice señalando a Meowth), Bien dicho!. - dice nada más apartar Meowth a Wobbuffet.

Con esto Ash termina, sin fijarse en que Misty y Lisa se han quedado "algo" asombradas por lo que acaba de hacer.

Jesse, James y Meowth, mientras tanto, ya han bajado a tierra, y se dirigen hacia Ash, bastante furibundos con este por todo lo que ha hecho con su lema. Lo unico que logra detenerles son unas carcajadas sonoras provenientes de otro arbol cercano. Al cabo de un momento, se ve que los autores de dichas carcajadas son Butch y Cassidy al bajar los dos de ese árbol riéndose a mandibula batiente.

Eso provoca a Jesse, James y Meowth aun más que lo que ha hecho Ash , ya que se imaginan perfectamente el motivo de dichas carcajadas. Los tres, llenos de rabia, se dirigen a toda maquina hacia el lugar de donde proceden las carcajadas que han oido. Cuando llegan al pie del árbol en cuestión, se dirigen a los que están riéndose, diciéndoles que bajen de ahí y den la cara, que no son más que unos cobardes que se burlan a escondidas.

A pesar de que al principio parece que Butch y Cassidy ignoran lo que han dicho Jesse y James y siguen riéndose de ellos, de pronto las risas cesan y ambos saltan a Tierra con el Rostro serio y el Ceño fruncido, quedando Butch frente a James y Cassidy frente a Jesse, ambos con una expresión tan seria en el rostro que casi hace dudar de que se estuvieran riendo hace un instante. Esa imagen de seriedad se refuerza, mientras recitan su lema, más duro que el de Jesse y James:

Para Infectar al mundo de devastación

para Destruir los pueblos de cada nación

para Denunciar a los defensores de la verdad y el amor

para Dominar el espacio exterior

Cassidy

Butch

El Team Rocket vigila la tierra día y noche

Rendios ahora porque teneis esta batalla perdida

¡ Ratticatte ¡

Tras Concluir Butch y Cassidy el Lema, y Aunque a Jesse , James y Meowth

les ha molestado un monton que, al contrario de cómo ha ocurrido con ellos, Ash ("el mocoso" para ellos, pese a los años que han transcurrido) no haya destrozado el lema del TR2 (Butch y Cassidy) como ha hecho con el suyo, el TR1 (Jesse. James y Meowth). Pero con quienes estan tanto o más molestos es con el propio TR2 por sus Risas y no piensan dejar de decirselo.

¿Os lo Habeis pasado bien a costa nuestra, no?. ¡La culpa ha sido del Mocoso!.- dice Jessie.

¿Mocoso?. Yo lo veo más bien crecidito. Además vosotros habeis dejado que os interrumpan. - Contesta Cassidy.

Ese Chico(al hablar de "chico" hace que Misty, Jesse, Ash y Meowth le miren con asombro) no es una persona cualquiera. Hace tiempo el y sus amigos nos robaron el lema, pero esta vez lo ha hecho en solitario - dice James, a punto de ser atacado por Jessie.

Ash, tras oir eso, dice¡Normal!. He oido vuestros lemas tantas veces que me los se de memoria - siendo apoyado por Pikachu con un ¡PIKA!.

El Team Rocket (TR1 y TR2) sienten como les sube la sangre a la cabeza al momento debido a lo que ha dicho Ash.

Butch, irritado, quiere iniciar una batalla Pokemon con Ash, pero James se pone ante el diciendole:

Oye, "Batch", este nos ha fastidiado más veces, incluyendo todo lo de hoy, a nosotros que a vosotros. Así que NOSOTROS deberíamos pelear contra el.

¡¡Me llamo BUTCH, y los que vamos a pelear contra el, SOMOS NOSOTROS!.

Jesse y Cassidy se unen a la discusión, junto a Meowth y Raticate, y allí se forma un jaleo que envuelve a los seis, los cuales, acaban ignorando completamente a Ash, Pikachu, Misty y Lisa.

Lisa y Misty están boquiabiertas, al ver que estan tan metidos en su propia discusión los del Team Rocket que se han acabado olvidando de ellos, por quienes estaban discutiendo para tener una Pelea Pokemon en Primer Lugar. Ash, tras verificar lo enfrascados que están en su propia discusión, después de ver como ignoran Pokemon que les pasan al lado y que en otras situaciones se volverían locos por capturar, aprovecha para sacar lo más silenciosamente posible de sus Pokeballs a Pidgeot y Charizard (N. del A. - los dos Pokemon voladores más grandes que tiene Ash) y distribuir en ellos a Misty, Lisa, Pikachu, y el Mismo, recomendando silencio también tanto a los Pasajeros como ha hecho con los Pokemon que van a usar tras sacarlos de su Pokeball (N. del A. - el Resto de los Pokemon que use Ash se cuentan con el ya que los lleva en sus Pokeball ). Lisa iba en Pidgeot junto con Pikachu, mientras que Ash y Misty iban sobre Charizard (este se había fortalecido lo suficiente gracias a su entrenamiento en el Valle Charrifico como para llevar encima a dos personas volando, entre otras cosas).

Una vez puestos a volar, Ash se volvió y les dijo desde el Aire:

¡Eh, Vosotros!. ¡ Espero que sepaís llegar a un acuerdo, aunque no podamos quedarnos para saberlo!. ¡Hasta la proxima vez que nos veamos!

TODOS los del Team Rocket, tras oir a Ash, salieron como por arte de magia de su discusión cerrada, y olvidandose al instante de quien de ellos, sería el primero en tener el Combate Pokemon con los "mocosos" (TR1 ó TR2), todos se pusieron a perseguir a Ash y Compañía por Tierra (ya que no tenían de momento ningún otro medio de locomoción que no fuera sus propias piernas), mientras le amenazaban con que ya le cogerían, con que no podría huir de ellos, etc...y Jesse, James y Meowth en Particular le amenazaban con que en cuanto se subiesen al globo, se acabaría su buena suerte.

De esta manera, la persecución duró un breve rato, con Jesse, James, Meowth, Butch y Cassidy corriendo a toda maquina y mirando hacia arriba. Pero debido a la prisa, se olvidan de mirar lo que tienen delante y la mayoría de ellos (James el Primero) acaba chocando contra unos arboles, cosa que no habría tenido mayores consecuencias si no llega a ser porque en algunos de esos arboles había Kakunas, y al quedar colgando los Kakunas de los arboles debido al impacto, aparecen Beedrills. Nada más verlos, todos los del Team Rocket se ponen a correr como locos para huir de estos. Lisa, que había girado la cabeza al oír el sonido del choque, ha estado viendo todo lo ocurrido, Y mientras ve huir de los Beedrills a los que han sido sus perseguidores, comenta en voz alta que hay que tener más cuidado de adonde se mira. Tanto a Pikachu, como a Ash y Misty este comentario les provoca la risa. Risa que, sin embargo, se congela en los labios de Ash al notar el abrazo de Misty.

Lisa, sin embargo, le saca de ese apuro a medida que se acercan a Pueblo Paleta, y poder observarlo globalmente desde el aire. Lisa, se queda boquiabierta y no puede evitar comentar en voz alta lo mucho que ha cambiado, que casi no lo reconoce. Ash, con algo de orgullo, le dice que sobre todo ha cambiado los últimos años más que nada debido al turismo (ya que Pueblo Paleta esta al borde del Mar y eso le da una Posición privilegiada en Verano), y que entre lo que se ha construido, aparte de nuevas viviendas(Aunque cueste creerlo, con el Tiempo ha ido yendo más gente a Pueblo Paleta) y un Hotel (destinado a los Viajeros que puedan pasar por allí), hay varios comercios nuevos de distinto tipo, orientados tanto al turismo, como a los entrenadores pokemon, como a otras cosas, así como un Hotel.

Mientras Lisa, con Pikachu al Lado, sigue viendo como ha cambiado Pueblo Paleta con las explicaciones de Ash, y Misty descansa en Ash (el cual ya tiene menos agobio gracias a que está distraido con las explicaciones que le hace a Lisa), todos ellos, montados en Charizard y Pidgeot, están cada vez más cerca de la casa de Ash.

Volviendo con el Team Rocket, Desde que que los Beedrill se pusieron a perseguirles han estado corriendo sin parar, intentando siempre ir lo suficientemente rapido para que no les alcancen. Jesse, James y Meowth han estado todo el rato insistiendo acerca de que vayan al globo, de que allí podrán huir. Como es supuesto, Butch y Cassiddy les critican entre los dos dicendo que es mala idea. James dice que el podra usar a su Weezingcon su Ataque_ Gas Venenoso_ contra esos Beedrill. Antes de que puedan decirle si ó no, de pronto aparece ante ellos algo que los deja paralizados:

¡¡ JIGGLYPUFF!. Afortunadamente, antes de que este pueda empezar a cantar (ya se había puesto contento al ver público), Meowth consigue arrebatarle el "Microfono" (el Rotulador que lleva consigo), y se lo arroja bien lejos, tras lo cual siguen corriendo.

Afortunadamente, encuentran el globo cerca y en cuanto se plantean que hacer que hacer respecto a los Beedrills que les siguen (a los que han logrado sacar una mínima ventaja), de repente oyen algo que les indica que todo está resuelto, Ya que el Jigglypuff tras encontrar su micrófono, se pone a ofrecerles un recital a los Beedrills que va dejando a estos progresivamente fuera de combate. De la misma manera, Jesse, James, Meowth, Butch y Cassidy, van sintiendo que el sueño les vence, y apenas tienen tiempo de acabar de meterse en la cesta del globo y soltar la amarra de este (N. del A. - No tengo ni idea si un globo podría con tanto peso, para esta historia vamos a hacer que sí). Tras eso salieron volando todos dormidos a merced del viento, mientras Jigglypuff todo enfadado, se dedicaba a pintar las caras de los Beedrills (N. del A. - Alguno pensará que a Jigglypuff se le habrá secado de sobras el rotulador que cogió de Brock Yo personalmente opino que lo mismo que cogió uno de Brock, podía coger otro de alguna otra persona a quien pillara en su campamento).

Dejando a los miembros del Team Rocket en los brazos de morfeo, viajando sin rumbo fijo con el globo (aunque les hubiera ido mejor, si hubieran ido más directos al Cuartel del Team Rocket. Así¿Quién sabe cuanto tardarán?.) volvemos a la casa de Ash. Allí podemos ver a Delia, junto a Gary, ( que ha venido hace un rato para saber de Ash con su hermana May), Brock y Tracey, que se han quedado a acompañarla. Todos ya están bastante nerviosos porque ya ha pasado un buen rato desde que Ash se fue al Bosque y no da señales de vida. Brock y Tracey, hace rato han hecho un par de sugerencias/comentarios sobre el asunto, pero lo unico que han conseguido es comprobar lo nerviosa que estaba Delia, (Gary ha permanecido callado para no aportar más nervios al asunto) ya que ella seguía firme en esperar a Ash, aunque por dentro empezaba a dudarlo hace rato (pero encima esto de que Ash se haya ido sin decir nada y no parezca volver, le recuerda a lo ocurrido con su marido y su hija. Aunque ella misma se lo niega diciendo que Ash no tenía motivo).

De pronto, y para tranquilidad de todo el mundo, aunque algo lejana, se empieza a oir la voz de Ash, junto a otras. Entonces, al volver la cabeza, ven a Pidgeot y Charizard, con los pasajeros que llevan encima, y particularmente encima de este ultimo a Ash. En cuanto Delia se asegura, se nota mucho más tranquila y nota como toda las sensaciones de nervios, intranquilidad y agobio que ha tenido, junto a las demás cosas que ha sentido durante la tarde, parecen desaparecer, permitiéndola respirar mucho más tranquila.

Así, nada más tocar tierra los Pokemon, y bajar de ellos sus respectivos Pasajeros, Delía no puede contener la emoción más tiempo y tras ir donde está Ash, le da "Un Abrazo de Madre", demostrando lo preocupada que ha estado por el. Sin embargo, y antes de que Ash se recupere de la sorpresa, la actitud de Delia sufre un cambio de 180 grados y le recrimina a Ash lo mal que le ha hecho pasar durante todo el tiempo que ha estado sin que nadie sepa por donde, hasta que que al final ya se calma y con la actitud de siempre, aunque más seria, le hace prometer a Ash que ni hablar de que esto vuelva a repetirse.

Ash, escucha. – dice Gary dirigiéndose a el de sopeton

Gary, por favor, no me... – empieza a decir Ash

Es solo un Momento – al ver que Ash guarda silencio, prosigue – se que el metete numero uno, aunque tu y yo nos llevábamos mejor. Puede que te cueste creerlo, pero la intención era ayudarte.

Ash, alucinado, apenas puede hablar tras oir eso, lo que aprovecha para contonuar diciendo – al verte tan apagado, creí que poniéndome metete reaccionarías y volverías a ser el de siempre. Parece que me equivoque y solo conseguí que fueras a peor.

Ash, tras poner la mano en el hombro de Gary le dice – Mira, aunque no me creas, se agradece la intención, pero otra vez olvidate de ese tipo de experimentos. ¿De acuerdo? – dice , ofreciéndole la mano.

¡De acuerdo! – Responde Gary, estrechando la mano de Ash.

Aunque haya sido sometida a Prueba, aun existe la amistad entre ambos Primos Segundos(N. Del A. – en mi Historia, el Padre de Gary y la Madre de Ash son Primos, y por tanto ellos son Primos Segundos. Así, el Profesor Oak viene a ser como un abuelo para Ash).

Tras esa escena madre/hijo, y de que Gary le robase la oportunidad, Lisa (que había estado indicado a Misty que guardara silencio) por fin se decide a hablar. Pero antes de que pueda articular ni tan siquiera una sola silaba, de pronto a lo lejos se oyen tres voces llamando a Ash. Este, tras separarse de su madre, intenta descubrir quien le llama. Tras mirar un momento, de pronto el también saluda a los que vienen, ya que los ha reconocido. Mientras estos acaban de acercarse, Ash responde al "interrogatorio" de varios de los que están cerca suyo (sobre todo de su madre) respecto a quienes son esos tres. Tras algo de charla, y para cuando ya se han enterado de que son antiguos compañeros de la ultima temporada de estudios de Ash, estos ya están entrando en la casa, y Ash aprovecha el momento para hacer las presentaciones.

Aunque parezca mentira, los pasajeros del globo (Jesse, James, Meowth, Butch y Cassidy), que habían estado echando en este una siesta por cortesía de Jigglypuff, finalmente despiertan cuando el globo, en este mismo momento, choca bruscamente contra el suelo. La cosa no hubiera ido a más, si no es porque todos echan a James la culpa de lo ocurrido al ser el primero que chocó contra un arbol (aunque ellos también chocaron) y cuando este replica, lo unico que consigue es mosquearlos más, y que todos se desahoguen con el como si fuera un "Puching-Ball".

Volviendo a la casa de los Ketchum, en Pueblo Paleta, Ash hace las presentaciones:

Estos son Steve, Angel y Mar...

...ejem...- tosio a proposito el ultimo de los tres.

Y Aorum -rectifico Ash entendiendo la indirecta y señalando a cada uno- Los tres compañeros mios en el Instituto.

Los tres sonrien tras la Presentación. Cualquiera que los mire de todos los que están allí verá lo siguiente:

Steve es más o menos de la misma talla de Ash, rubio y pelo rizado, rostro despejado, ojos azules, vestido con un niki azul, vaqueros y playeras y que lleva una mochila a la espalda(ahí debe llevar también las Pokeball y demás, ya que no se le ve ni rastro).

Angel también es rubio, Pelo corto, rostro también despejado, con lentes de concha, a traves de los cuales se ven sus ojos azules. Es algo más bajo que Ash, vestido con Niki y Pantalon de Color Claro, y calzado a juego. Lleva un cinturon con Pokeballs, y una Mochila con el resto de su equipaje.

Aorum es el que más llama la atención de los tres. También es Rubio, de pelo un poco largo, que parece tener de punta excepto por algunos mechones caidos, alrededor del cual lleva una cinta similar a la de Tracey, pero un poco más ancha. Sobre esta podían verse dichos mechones. Rostro despejado, ojos oscuros, y un cuello un poco más largo que el de Ash, Steve o Angel. Viste Pantalones Rojos, y una Camisa del mismo color, aunque con añadidos: Los hombros eran Azules con un signo de una estrella dorada sobre cada uno. Además, sobre el pecho parecía llevar lo que parecía una especie de coraza de guerrero, ya que solo cubre el pecho y la espalda. Pero lo que más llama la atención es su diseño, ya que este consta de unas figuras que podrían describirse así: Su parte superior, de una figura que podría ser un pequeño triángulo añadido por el pecho y la espalda. Dicho añadido en su mitad superior era de color verde y tenía dentro el dibujo en amarillo de un ovalo (de arriba hacia abajo), que tenía dentro de el (en blanco y negro) un pequeño circulo con un punto en el centro. El ovalo tenía en ambos extremos (por la mitad) líneas amarillas proporcionales al circulo que tenía dentro de si, y que conectaban con el borde izquierdo y derecho (respectivamente) de la camisa. La Parte inferior (que llegaba al final de la camisa), era de color azul y la figura que en ella se veía tenía mayor semejanza con una Pirámide amarilla Boca abajo (en la que se distinguían los ladrillos y todo) que con otra cosa.

Además Aorum llevaba muñequeras color Naranja, y Botas del mismo color. Pero lo que realmente más destacaba era el sable o espada que llevaba sobre su espalda en funda color oscuro. Es muy similar a la de los Samurais, pero también tiene toques de una Espada Clasica en su empuñadura, como la cruz (ligeramente curvada hacia abajo), y la pequeña bola que está en lo alto de la empuñadura. Al igual que Steve, si tiene Pokeballs, las debe llevar en la Bolsa de Viaje que lleva con la mano derecha.

Tras un momento, el propio Aorum dice a Ash:

Creo que se te olvidó mencionar una cosa, Ash -y girandose a los demás, continua- Aquí un servidor también es de Pueblo Paleta.

La Sra. Ketchum, se estruja la memoria intentando identificar a Aorum, mientras que Ash va presentando a estos tres las personas que están allí, su madre la primera. La Sra. Ketchum intenta aprovechar este momento para "interrogar" a Aorum acerca de su Familia en Pueblo Paleta, pero se le escapa de las manos. Asimismo, Tracey, Brock, ..Misty..(todo el mundo nota un cierto retintin por parte de Ash al hacer la presentación) y Lisa. A Steve le parece una chica maja y quiere hablar un poco más con ella. Tras comentar unas cuantas cosas de las normales, le dice:

Si no te importa...

¿Qué?

Verás¿te parezco muy curioso si te pregunto tu apellido- Lo dice para ir sabiendo más de ella.

Lisa, que se había quedado un poco cortada, al principio no habla. Steve va a echar marcha atrás cuando finalmente esta abre la boca:

Mira... no te rias. ¿De acuerdo?.

Steve se queda un poco cortado y va a decir algo cuando Lisa insite una y otra vez. Al final aburrido dice que sí. Lo que no se han dado cuenta es que Aorum y Angel, les han oido y les ha entrado la curiosidad, por lo que están de escuchas.

Bueno...Mi apellido es ...MUKCHET - dice finalmente Lisa, un poco apurada.

Steve se queda mudo, ya que ahora comprende por que a Lisa le da

apuro decir su apellido. De pronto, se oyen unas carcajadas cerca y se ve tanto

a Aorum como a Angel incapaces de aguantar la risa. Lisa se adelanta, con cara de MUY mal genio, mientras los demas, tras oir a Steve contar el asunto, (al menos si les hizo gracia el apellido, fueron capaces de aguantar la risa), se temen que va a pasar algo BASTANTE MALO.

Lisa, con los ojos ECHANDO FUEGO, va hacia Angel y Aorum y les dice a Ambos:

Os aviso MUY en serio. ¡¡ Reiros y sabréis lo que es bueno!.

Ash quiere calmar a Lisa, pero su madre le dice que mejor no se meta. En ese momento, Angel y Aorum se condenan a si mismos al no poder aguantar más la risa, mientras ambos dicen a la vez : 

Lo-lo siento...Pffff...JJJJJ...Pero no puedo contenerme. ¡Ja,JAJA,JA-

Ni-JJJJ...Yo. PFFF...¡¡JAJAAJA-

De Pronto, La Risa de Ambos se ve cortada cuando recibe un par de buenas bofetadas de Lisa. Cuando esta nota las miradas que le echan (susto, rabia y "Porques"), esta les responde:

Os avise de lo que pasaría si os había risas, y además – dice en plan sarcástico- Yo tampoco he podido contenerme.

Cuando Angel y Aorum se levantan, comentan entre sí que el que dijo que las chicas eran el Sexo Debil era Estupido, porque Lisa ( y sobre todo las bofetadas que han recibido de ella) es un buen ejemplo de lo contrario.

Una vez pasado un rato, en el que las tensiones por lo ocurrido ya han pasado a la historia, el grupo piensa acerca de salir a dar una vuelta por Pueblo Paleta. A Lisa no le apetece mucho y May le dice que puede ir con ella a ver a los Pokemon que tiene su abuelo al aire libre. Lisa acepta encantada. Cuando van a salir, aparece la Sra. Ketchum.

Esta dice un par de cosas, les pasa una Lista de Cosas que Necesita para que alguien le haga la compra en Pueblo Paleta y le Pide a Misty que se quede con ella para "tener ambas una charla en Privado".

Sin que se lo diga nadie, Brock coge la Lista y el Dinero ( Tras pelarse por ellas con Mr. Mime) y se va corriendo a hacer la compra antes de que este reaccione.

Después de que Tracey va con Lisa y May al Laboratorio del Profesor Oak, Ash, sus antiguos camaradas y Gary, se dirigen a Pueblo Paleta con Doble Propósito.

Así, La Sra. Ketchum y Misty se quedan a solas.

Finalmente los del Team Rocket se hayan en su cuartel general (a pesar de que al estrellarse lo hicieran "algo" alejados del lugar al que realmente querían llegar, por lo que tuvieron que darle a los pies, sobre todo después de que a James se le escapase el globo -mejor dicho, sus restos, que ofrecían "cierta" posibilidad de reparación- cuando todos se bajaron de el. Entre eso, y que le consideraban el principal responsable de despertar a los Beedrills...¡¡Todos estaban contra el !).

**_CONTINUARA..._**

(C) POKEMON no pertenece al Autor. Sin embargo, Los personajes, Lugares y Situaciones elaborados por dicho Autor en esta obra si le pertenecen.

( N. del A. - El Copyright no ha aparecido no ha aparecido ni en el Prologo ni en el Cap. 1 por Despiste del Autor).


End file.
